Mutt Hunt
by Lizzie Hopscotch
Summary: NM AU. Elena and Clay are sent on a Mutt Hunt to the rainy town of Forks, unaware of just what is going to happen. They think it'll be an ordinairy hunt, unfortunatly they dont know about the local legends...or the local danger magnet.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Nothing at all.**

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack!**

**And delving into the world of Crossovers god knows why seemed like a good idea at the time but that doesnt matter because I've started writing now so I won't stop till it's done...or until I hit writer's block and lose the will to live.**

* * *

Stonehaven was experiencing a moment of rare quiet, for which Jeremy was extremely thankful.

It had not been easy to come by lately, small moments of solitude in which he was able to indulge himself in fantasies where he was no longer Alpha, and able to pursue his desire to his hearts content.

Clay and Elena had gone for a run, and hopefully a reconciliatory romp, after a loud argument in which Clay had once more tried to convince Elena to bare his children. Jeremy understood why Elena was so scared though. A female werewolf was unheard of and a pregnant one was nothing more than myth. How would the foetus cope with the Change? Would they be good parents? What if it was a girl? All these questions and more revolved in Elena's brain, despite Clay's constant assurances.

Jeremy had noticed however that her outright refusals had slowly become less forceful, and knew that soon the men of Stonehaven would experience living with a pregnant woman.

Before that though, he had a job for them.

"Jer?"

Right on time.

"In the study." He replied at a normal volume. Werewolf hearing ensured they would hear anyway.

The couple walked in, clothing worn haphazardly, buttons mixed up and t-shirts the wrong way. Jeremy didn't notice though, clothed or unclothed, modesty is a ridiculous trait in a werewolf.

"So what's up?" Clay asked when they'd settled on the sofa.

"There have been a string of Mutt killings in Seattle. I want you to find the one responsible and take care of it."

"Seattle? Where _she _is?" Clay asked.

"Perhaps you'll get to finally meet your PenPal." Elena teased.

"There's also been some wolf sightings in the forest area, near a small town named Forks. Perhaps you could start there."

The two nodded and left, preparing to leave, neither of who understood exactly _what_ they were getting into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so here's the thing. I know NOTHING about Native American legends. Zada. Zip. Big Goose Egg. So everything is from the internet. I don't know if its accurate I don't know if someone just woke up one morning and wrote it. Okay? I know nothing and am ignorant as dust. So I'm sorry if I offend anyone and if you can shed more insight on the subject, let me know. **_

* * *

_

_6 months before_

It had been a few weeks since Edward left, and Bella was firmly ensconced in her mind, where he still talked to her and held her as she slept. Unfortunately her sleeping mind had no use for her waking fantasy, and her Edward dissolved into the inky black that plagued her dreams.

When Renee showed up to take her to Jackson Bella flew into a rage, and it was decided that maybe it would be best if Bella stayed. It was Jacob's opinion that Renee didn't want to bother.

Yes, Jacob was there. Bella was aware of him, he was the one who got her to eat, and Sue would help her bathe. Bella was an invalid, and there was nothing that was waking her up.

Then one day, Jacob found a book on Quileutte legends inside her room, tossed under her bed in a hury. He shrugged and opened it, then read aloud for Bella to hear.

_It happened long ago that Q'waeti' journeyed all over the land setting the people aright and instructing the people that would come in the future how they should act. Q'waeti' instructed the people how to build houses._

One day Q'waeti' came upon Beaver. Beaver was sharpening his stone knife, and Beaver was very stingy. Q'waeti' asked what was Beaver doing. Whereupon Beaver said: "I am sharpening my knife in order to kill Q'waeti'," said Beaver. Then Q'waeti' took what Beaver was sharpening and stuck it on Beaver's tail. Then he said: "You shall always have this stuck to your tail, and live in the water. You will just slap the water with your tail and dive when the people come."

Then one day he came upon Deer. Deer was sharpening his shell knife. Thereupon Q'waeti' asked Deer what was he sharpening it for. Whereupon Deer said: "I am going to kill Q'waeti'," said Deer. Then Q'waeti' seized the shell that Deer was sharpening. Then he stuck it on Deer's ears. He said "When you see people you shall run frightened and stop, and look back." Then Q'waeti' went on his way.

Not long afterward he reached Q'wayi't'soxk'a River. But he did not find any people. Then Q'waeti' spit on his hands and rubbed them. Doing this he rubbed off the human dead skin into the water. Thereupon many people appeared. Then Q'waeti' said to the people whom he had made: "You shall dwell here," said Q'waeti'. "Your name shall be Q'wayi't'sox (Queets.)"

"Why'd they want to kill him?" she asked, her voice raspy from disuse.

Jacob dropped the book in shock.

"I'll get you something to drink." He said hurriedly, rushing to the kitchen. Bella looked around, wondering why she bothered to rouse herself. But then she remembered the story, and how it dragged her out, made her interested.

Jacob returned with the water for a drowsy Bella, doing nothing for weeks had sapped her of her strength, lethargy settling in her bones.

She drank the water greedily at first but started choking. Jacob rubbed her back and got her to drink more, slowly this time.

"Why did they want to kill Q'waeti'?" she asked when she could speak again.

"I don't know," Jacob replied.

"Maybe they were jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah, because he was wise…or maybe they resented being told how to live."

"Could be." Jacob smiled, finally she was showing life again.

"How were the Quileute's born?" she wondered, reaching for the book but it slipped out of her fingers. Bella frowned. How had she got in this state?

Jacob opened the book once again and started to read.

_Then Q'waeti' went on and reached the Quileute land. He saw two wolves. There were no people here. Then Q'waeti' transformed the wolved into people. Then he instructed the people saying: "The common man will have only one wife. Only a chief may have four or eight wives. For this reason you Quileute shall be brave, because you come from wolves," said Q'waeti'. "In every manner you shall be strong."_

He stopped reading when he heard her soft snore.

That was the first night she slept without nightmares.

The next week Jacob forced Bella out of the house. He made her eat and bathe and make herself presentable again.

When she finished she felt better, but her body was still less than happy, she had to sit down often and got tired quickly. She fell asleep during the car ride down to La Push.

"Where are we?" she asked when she woke.

"We're at Quil's. He's my friend. I thought you could meet them."

"I don't want to replace the Cullens, Jacob." Bella said. She had been practising saying the family name, and could now get it out without any hesitation.

"You don't have to." Jacob said. "But you can make new friends."

"And they wont hate me?" Bella asked quietly, well aware that her association with the Cullens made lots of the older members of the tribe dislike her.

"Nope. They'll love ya. Plus," Jacob added invitingly, "Quil has a massive book on legends."

Bella got out the car.

That day she met Quil, Embry, Paul and Seth.

None of them hated her, in fact Quil tried to flirt with her. Jacob smacked him round the head for it. Surprisingly it was Paul she grew most close to. He would sit with her and ask her questions, never pushing her boundaries like Embry would. She told him eventually how Edward had left her, but she still kept the Cullen secret.

Eventually she met Leah, and the two formed a bond through heartbreak. When Charlie was out one night they both got drunk, lamenting the failings of boys until they passed out on the floor.

The day after the boys took care of them, Leah had demanded it for all the time she had taken care of their sorry asses.

Bella liked Leah.

Quil was a massive help in her quest for legends, his book told her about the Thunderbird and Dask'iya, and the more she heard the legends the more she wanted to find out about other stories and myths from other places, and see just how different they were.

How was she to know it would put her in danger of discovery?

* * *

**Like, hate? Be nice this is my first crossover.**

**The Legend was from www . native - languages . org / quileutedstory . htm**


	3. Chapter 3

If Bella were honest she would realise that her new found interest in legends, specifically supernatural ones, was just her way of feeling closer to the Cullens.

**Maybe, she reasoned, if she knew more they would come back.**

She knew it was a foolish hope, but what other hopes did she have these days?

Her new friends supported her, even though they found it a little annoying at times.

There was one thing they all agreed on though, Sam and Jared were creepy.

Jacob and Paul had told her how Sam used to go out with Leah, but then after disappearing for a few days dumped her for her cousin Emily. Then Jared started following him around like a lost puppy, abandoning his old friends for his new hero.

Unfortunately they couldn't avoid them all the time, and Paul and Bella would often see either of them watching them.

"Your admirers are back." Seth muttered to Paul one day. Paul glanced up and found them, a scowl marring his face. He made to stand but Bella put a hand on her fist, not looking up from her reading.

"Don't. Leave it." She squeezed his fist tightly, as if her small frame could hold him back. He'd been growing a lot lately, they all had.

He sat back down, and Bella smiled at him, before frowning at their hands.

"You're boiling." She said, pressing a hand to his forehead. "Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah, fine." Paul replied, omitting the stomach bug he'd had for the past two days.

"You should get home and get some rest." She told him firmly. "Jake can take me home."

Paul nodded, relieved to have an out, and left the diner.

None of them noticed Sam quietly following him.

* * *

Paul wasn't around for the next few weeks. Bella worried about him, and so did the other guys, but the amount of worrying faded as their number did.

First the disappearance of Paul, quickly followed by Embry and Seth. Quil, Bella and Jacob now walked the beach or hung around in Jake's garage on their own now.

Bella's nightmares got increasingly worse with each disappearance. To her, it was the Cullens all over again, and she was losing another family.

Paul did eventually turn up again, but when he did he was with Jared and Sam. Bella's eyes widened when she saw him, and when she tried to speak to him she was brushed aside. Bit by bit Bella's world began to fracture once more.

Her only relief was her research, and the blog that Jacob had started as a joke. She found solace in talking to strangers, who sincere or insincere, offered her help and advice.

_28__th__ June 2010_

_Dearest Reader,_

_Today I have been abandoned once more, by my good friend Quil. It seems that I have a penchant for losing families, or rather they seem to be of a habit of losing me. Today in my reading I found the story of Hansel and Gretel, you know the one, and the step-mother says:_

_"Take them miles from home, so far that they can never find their way back! Maybe someone will find them and give them a home."_

_Like many I've read the tale thousands of times, but today I found a new sympathy for the children. They were abandoned by their family, with no one to help them, and the one that did help betrayed them. But then is it a betrayal if no loyalty was offered to begin with? Are the children stupid for being so naïve? Either way I can sympathise. Naivety seems to be key in hurting someone. _

_Many Regards_

_Marie Cygnet_

**I'm sorry its so short! But good news! I'm writing the next chapter right now! Yay!**

**Okay so who has any advice for Bella? It is a blog after all...I'm sure she has readers somewhere...XD**

**See you in a few!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Its longer! Yay!**

* * *

It was the day after the entry on Hansel and Gretel that the unthinkable happened.

Unthinkable not because it's impossible but to think and acknowledge it would cripple her.

Unthinkable because to her it was. He was her rock and now she had been swept away.

Lost because he had broken his promise.

"_You'll be there right?" she asked him. A group of them were going to have a barbeque down at the rez._

"_Sure."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Bella." He took her face in his massive hands. "Where you go, I go. I'll always be here. _That_ I can promise."_

_She smiled and left, safe in the knowledge he wouldn't abandon her._

How Naïve!

To think that she was deserving of a family, of people who cared. Patterns were there for a reason – she knew this.

They pointed to the truth and the never ending cycle. The cycle of hubris and nemesis. She was happy and now she was bereft.

_Lightening hits the tallest tree first._ She thought mockingly.

This was her fate. To be built up and tore down over and over. A plaything in the hands of a spoilt child of a God. If there even was one – or many for that matter. Who was she to know?

She let out a scream of pain and grief, venting to the four walls of her room and letting the void be filled with only the question of why.

"_Don't call again." His sentences were short and clipped._

"_Why? What have I done?"_

"_You know what you did! I can't stand to see the sight of you! Just stay away from the rez Bella. Come back and you'll get hurt."_

"_You're threatening me?" her voice cracked._

"_If that's what it takes to make you stay away then yes. Consider this a threat you stupid bint."_

_The dial tone rang in her ears and she stared at the headset numbly._

Why would he say that?

How could he even think such words? Didn't he know what he was doing? Couldn't he guess that this was slowly killing her?

Why had Jacob left?

* * *

Her driving matched her mood.

The truck grunted its complaint as she angrily slammed it into park outside Jacob's house.

Her loud rapping on the door brought Jacob to her quickly. He took one look at her and scowled, slamming the door with the same ferocity that was present in her.

"What do you want leech lover?"

"What?" she sputtered. "What the _fuck_ did you just call me? You pathetic ass! You left me! You broke your promise. Why Jacob? Why would you do that?"

"Funny thing is – I already told you. I don't want to be around someone like you."

"Like me? What – you turning into a racist? I can't hang because I'm a _pale face_?" she snorted in derision. "Is this what Sam's done to you?"

"Race…yeah you could say it's something like that. You know. Being with someone your own _species._"

"Oh? So what are you exactly? An alien?"

"I'm not talking about _me._"

Bella froze.

Her? Species?

_Leech._

A bloodsucking worm.

How did he know?

"Jake? I don't understand. Why are you doing this?" her voice shook with the effort not to cry. A raw look crossed his face, and if she hadn't been looking at him she would have missed it.

"I don't want to do this." He muttered.

"So why are you?"

"You have to stay away. You aren't safe here."

"I'm not _safe_ anywhere Jacob. Danger magnet remember?" she countered with a self mocking smile.

"It's not that."

He growled in frustration. She jumped at the realistic sound.

"You already know!" he exclaimed.

"What do I know?" she asked warily.

"Why you can't be here! You chose your side! And I can't explain. Sam's orders are…_unbreakable_."

"Sam?" Bella repeated. "It all links back to goddamn Sam." She scowled at him. "I can't trust you Jacob. Even if you have a reason – and I _will_ find out – I can't trust you. You're a _liar._"

She turned and left, ignoring the eyes from the woods that watched her.

* * *

She collapsed onto her bed; her anger spent and despairs back in its permanent residence. If she couldn't trust Jake who could she trust? Charlie certainly, but he was never here. Angela? She could be trusted with some secrets sure but to consider family? No. even she had left her at some point.

No, Bella decided, you can only trust yourself.

But that was so lonely!

She wanted her family of rambunctious boys back. She wanted to be baking cookies that would be gone in minutes. She wanted to be reading on the couch surrounded by laughter.

But as Bella knew – what people want they usually never get. Especially if it's important.

And what was important now was putting it together.

_I already know? When did he tell me? Species…leech…do vampires have enemies?_

Bella frowned and shook her head.

She grabbed a random book on Greek myths and legends and started flipping through.

_In the land of the Greeks, the region of Arcadia there was once a cruel King by the name of Lycaon, son of Pelasgus. King Lycaon was blessed with 50 sons, each of whom gave their name to a town of that region._

_But King Lycaon wanted more._

_He sought to challenge the Gods, his grandfather Zeus in particular. He planned to test the great Brontios and his immortal all-knowing ways. He found the God sleeping and attempted to kill him, but even as the knife struck the Father's immortal heart, Zeus opened his eyes and flung the King from the place. The King broke his legs, and suffered the indignities of being a cripple. And while he waited for his legs to heal he plotted._

_As soon as he was healed he called to the Great God Zeus._

"_My Lord! I see the error of my ways and repent for striking your sacred form! Please come dine at my table, I offer you the most succulent of meat in penance."_

_The Great Father looked down on the King and appeared at the table. As the King had promised the meat was indeed succulent and everyone enjoyed the meal._

_Zeus watched the sons eat, his eyes grazing over each one. They were all governors of their towns, and every day he heard the inhabitants' prayers to deliver them. They were cruel men, raised by a cruel king. But there was one soul missing._

"_King Lycaon. Where is your youngest? Where is dear Nyctimus?"_

_The King smirked._

"_My Lord Zeus, I promised you the most succulent of meats. I imagine that my dear son is in your stomach. Tell me, great King, how does it feel to have your omniscience fooled?"_

_Great Zeus roared in Anger, his almighty thunderbolt sparking in his right hand._

"_King Lycaon! You have dishonored this land and its gods. You have dishonored all that the Greek people stand for and have committed a heinous crime."_

_With each word a bolt hit a son, and they gargled and died in the meat of their brother._

"_Since you enjoy the taste of human flesh so, I will grant you a more appropriate form."_

_And so Great Zeus let loose his magic and its tendrils grasped at the king tightly until he chocked. His face got longer, his teeth sharper. His hands formed claws and fur sprouted on his skin._

_His scream of fear and panic became a howl as his transformation was complete._

_Thus he became Likos, the first werewolf to be born in the world. _

Bella snorted. The Author had an obviously high opinion of the scandalous Zeus. Brontios indeed, the great thunderer – more like the king of hissy fits.

Wait.

_Wolves._

_Leech._

"_Did you know that Quileute's are supposedly descended from wolves?"_

**Quick note: hubris and nemesis - essentially its like pride before a fall. Only its caused by divine intervention**

**"Lightening hits the tallest tree first" Is a mangled quote from Herodotus Bk6 of The Histories.**

**King Lykaos - the myth is my retelling. I couldnt find a copy online so I wiki-ed it and used the info there. **

**Brontios - one of Zeus' titles. Means Thunderer.**

**One last thing - Bella's comment on whether tthere is one or more God. I've gone with a slightly Classical theme this chapter and they had lots of Gods. Plus Bella has been doing a lot of research into myths and legends. Religion isnt going to be a main theme here. I just thought i should apologise if it offends anyone. But i just thought it was a good way to show Bella's doubts.**

**Okay. I'm done.**

**See you soon!**

**Lizzie Hopscotch**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: i know. not mine.**

**What is this I hear you ask? Its an update! Yeah I'm Baaaaaaaaaack!**

**So this is an update from school...when I should be doing as essay but meh. I'll get it done eventually.**

**So voila!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The first place she went was the woods.

What with all the sightings there she figured that it was only a matter of time until at least one of them showed up. Then she could ask – and if she was right hopefully they would turn back.

If not…

Well.

She'd faced death before.

And it too had had big pointy teeth.

So what if this version was furry?

What found poor Bella however wasn't furry in the least.

"What are you doing here Laurent?" she whispered, fear making her voice tight.

"Can an old friend not visit?" he replied with a mocking edge.

"I'm not sure we parted as friends." Bella replied carefully, fixing her eyes on him.

"I was looking for the Cullens." Laurent continued.

_Lie._ Her instinct screamed.

"I think they went for a family hunt. They should be back soon."

"The house smells like they've been gone for a while."

_Lie better._

"They left for a month or two."

"And you with no protection? Seems like they take terrible care of their pets."

Bella flinched. "I'm not a pet."

Even to her it sounded weak.

She tried to keep her voice light as she went on. "They trust me to stay safe. Why would I need protection?"

Laurent smiled.

_Run._

* * *

He caught her in two steps. His cold hands gripped her forearms, leaving marks on her pearly flesh, pulling her against his chest.

"You are a terrible liar, little human." He breathed against her neck. "I can feel your heart jumping against mine." He shuddered slightly. "I would love to drink from there. But I cant." He sounded almost regretful, but that was soon replaced with a sneer.

"Victoria sent me, little human. She wants revenge. Mate for mate." Bella felt his cruel smile against her pulse. "Though judging from the smell, I'd say it wouldn't be much of revenge."

This time she whimpered.

And was answered with a low murmur.

"_No."_

They emerged from the woods with great limbs and snarling muzzles. Laurent released her in shock and backed away, his eyes widening with fear.

_History became legend. Legend became myth._

The vampires had forgotten them.

But the wolves hadn't.

Laurent turned and ran, becoming a blur to Bella's human eyes.

"_Sometimes we run so fast, the human eye only registers a gust of wind."_

A memory. His voice. It barely registered, so dazedwas she at the sight of wolves as tall as horses.

Black, chocolate, ebony, tan – coloured blurs as they pursued their prey.

Bella blinked at the remaining wolf. It stalked towards her, teeth away but its sheer size was enough to intimidate her.

She stared into its warm eyes.

_Descended from wolves._

"Jake?"

The wolf ran.

And so did she.

* * *

It was a miracle she made it to the truck without breaking her neck. She drove with a purpose, her destination fixed clearly in her head.

"Bella? What are you doing here?"

"Where's Jake, Billy?" she demanded tersely.

His wheelchair filled the door.

"I don't know. Off with his friends probably."

"Am I no longer in that category?" the words were like ash on her tongue.

"If you two have had a falling out, it has nothing to do with me." Billy began. "Maybe you should just –"

Fat tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

"Please Billy, I just want my best friend back." She pleaded, falling her knees it front of him.

Billy stroked her hair soothingly, and soon Bella cried herself to an exhausted sleep in the lap of a man who saw her as a daughter, and been forced to watch as she and his son be forced apart.

That was how Jake found them.

Billy simply nodded.

Jake left to gather them.

* * *

The pain in her neck and the insistent whispers were what woke her up.

Surrounding her was a motley crew of half dressed boys. The forefront of which brought a scowl to her face.

"Bella?" Paul asked tentatively, praying that his little sister didn't hate him.

She snapped.

"You complete bastards! I trusted you and stamp all over me like I mean nothing. I am not some pet for the supernatural world to pass around and break whenever it feels like! I went out with a vampire for fucks sake and you think that just because you turn furry I would reject you? Or is this some – lets hate Bella because she made shitty choices? Well newsflash for you all – you don't pick who you fall in love with or your family and I saw you all as family. You abandoned me! It would serve you all right if I came after you with a baseball bat! Heck even Charlie's shot gun is looking good for you lot right now."

Her ranting broke with her dry sobbing. She had no tears left.

Paul was the first to move, gathering her fragile body close and hushing her with soft words and promises.

"How can I trust you again?" she whispered.

"We'll show you _imouto-chan_."

"Are you still trying to teach yourself Japanese_ aniki?_" she choked out.

"Yep, I've got five words now!" he sounded so proud.

Embry snorted. "Yeah, thank you and goodbye."

Sam was the only one who remained silent.

"How did you know?" he asked eventually in his rumbling voice.

"Jake called me a leech lover." She said quietly from Paul's lap. Growls echoed her statement, Jared smacking Jake round the head.

"And then I remembered what he told me at the bonfire about being descended from wolves." Sam's eyes narrowed. "After seeing the wolves take down Laurent it wasn't hard to figure out."

He seemed to accept her explanation, turning on Jacob.

"You broke the treaty?" he rumbled.

"I didn't know it was real." Jacob said, shrugging. "Seemed like a good way to impress a girl." The boys snorted.

That was the day Bella was once more accepted back into her family.

_9__th__ November 2010_

_Dearest Reader,_

_Families are strange things, especially those made up of the people who walk into your life and heart and seem to be staying there for the duration. Such as it is with mine. I used to think of them as monsters, that their natures made it impossible for them to anything else._

_But then, even if Hati and Skoll one day catch the moon and the sun, is it because they want to? Is it because their natures demand it? If they could would they fight such a fate? Is their personality in constant conflict with their nature, each battling for dominance within a cage of meat and bone?_

_Suddenly puberty seems easy. _

_But they are family, and I accept them. I have learned the hard way that there are worse monsters in this world – and my family are the furthest thing from them._

_Many regards_

_Marie Cygnet._

**

* * *

**

Okay quick note:

**In Norse mythology Hati and Skoll are the wolves that chase the Sun and the Moon, and when they catch them Ragnarok will happen (kinda like the Viking version of the Book of Revelation) So who's attention will this get? *hint, hint***

_**imouto-chan - **_**little sister**

_**aniki - **_**big brother**

**I've been watching anime...Its started to leak into my brain...and besides I made Paul be my baddie last time I used him. This time he's an OTAKU! **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Yeah I'm insane.**

**Much Hugs**

**Lizzie Hopscotch**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Still**

**Two chapters in one day...YAY!**

* * *

Stonehaven, New York State.

The home to the Pack.

And currently empty of life.

Jeremy was in New York visiting Nick and Antonio. At least that's what Jeremy said he was doing. Something told Clay however that this wasn't the case. Elena told him that he was "Jaime dreaming". Clayton dismissed this as ridiculous, the necromancer was of no consequence. Elena had shrugged and smiled.

Elena herself was once more with Paige and Savannah, having what she called 'a girl's day'. Clay didn't get it.

What he did get however was that Elena was avoiding him and that made him think of that year spent camped outside the gates, waiting for her return.

Clay returned from the woods in foul spirits. It was never fun to Run alone.

He stalked to the study, stabbing at the buttons to turn on the computer.

1 e-mail.

_**Sender:**__ Robert Vasic_

_**To:**__ Clayton Danvers_

_I found this article by chance. I think you may be interested._

_.com/MarieCygnetsMythsAndLegends_

_Cheers,_

_Robert._

His curiosity piqued Clayton opened the link and started to read. The profile revealed the writer to be female and from Washington. No other personal details were offered.

_12__th__ November 2010_

_Dearest Readers,_

_Is it right to condemn someone just because they may one day be a threat? How does someone know if they will one day do what you fear?_

_Take Fenrir for example – punished because of his Father's choices. Can we blame the child for the parent's sins? Sometimes it feels as if that is what we do. _

_Everyone knows the story of Romeo and Juliet and everyone agrees that their deaths were tragic. But look at their upbringing. Raised to hate and to scorn what their parents hate, for reasons that no one can remember._

_So are "mortal enemies" really enemies, or are they just what we've been taught to think of as enemies? Would Fenrir bring down Odin if he had been taught his goodness and strength (ignoring Bolverk of course) instead of being tricked and his siblings given half-lives?_

_Nature vs. Nurture. I guess what I'm really asking is – are monsters inherently evil or are they taught to be?_

_Many Regards_

_Marie Cygnet_

He sat and stared for a minute.

_**To:**__ Marie Cygnet_

_**From:**__ Dr Clayton Danvers_

_**Subject: **__Nature_

_Dear Ms Cygnet,_

_On reading your article I must answer that perhaps it is the humans who turn monsters that are the evil ones. After all wasn't it humans who came up with the term "monster". Maybe their perceptions of themselves had been warped by their own humanity._

_Sincerely_

_Dr C Danvers_

* * *

_**To:**__ Dr Clayton Danvers_

_**From: **__Marie Cygnet_

_**Subject: **__Humanity_

_Dear Dr Danvers,_

_I will agree that humanity is flawed, but then so are all species. Even a "monster" will somehow be flawed – if it be by personality or physical attributes. You speak of perceptions, but even the most stubborn person can change their attitudes as their experience grows._

_Much Regards_

_Marie Cygnet_

* * *

_**To: **__Marie Cygnet_

_**From:**__ Dr Clayton Danvers _

_**Subject: **__Arrogance_

_Dear Ms Cygnet,_

_If you are correct that every species is flawed, then what do you suggest Odin's flaw is? Fenrir's is obviously his own arrogance and pride. Loki is frivolousness. So what makes Odin imperfect?_

_Sincerely_

_Dr C Danvers_

_**

* * *

**_

To:

_Dr Clayton Danvers_

_**From:**__ Marie Cygnet_

_**Subject: **__Deities_

_Dear Dr Danvers,_

_Isn't it obvious? Odin is guilty of the same sin as Fenrir. The Arrogance to think that he knows best. Every ancient deity is more like man then the God we worship today (if he exists at all) and so they are prey to the same weaknesses as us. Ever heard the saying "If Donkeys had a god, it would look like a Donkey?"_

_Much Regards_

_Marie Cygnet_

_**

* * *

**_

To:

_Marie Cygnet_

_**From:**__ Dr C Danvers_

_**Subject:**__ Donkeys don't think_

_Dear Ms Cygnet,_

_Donkeys aside, your argument is that because of the flaws in humanity "monsters" believe themselves to be "evil". But what do you consider to be a monster? Something different from yourself?_

_Sincerely_

_Dr C Danvers_

_**

* * *

**_

To:

_Dr Clayton Danvers_

_**From:**__ Marie Cygnet_

_**Subject:**__ Monsters are real_

_Dear Dr Danvers,_

_I don't think you believe in monsters. But my answer is this. Monsters are around us every day. They simply hide themselves behind smiles._

_Much regards_

_Marie Cygnet_

* * *

The last email had surprised him. Jer looked over his shoulder.

"She's too close. See if you can meet."

_**To: **__Marie Cygnet_

_**From:**__ Dr Clayton Danvers_

_**Subject:**__ Curiosity_

_Dear Ms Cygnet_

_I have found our correspondence to be most interesting and would like to discuss matters such as this in person. Would this be agreeable?_

_Sincerely_

_Dr C Danvers_

The reply was short.

_**To: **__Dr Clayton Danvers_

_**From:**__Marie Cygnet_

_**Subject: **__no subject_

_No._

**Clayton! Elena! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!**

**Fenrir - Another character from Norse myth. He's a giant wolf and son of Loki, and will eventually kill Odin at Ragnarok. To stop this the Gods trick him and they bind him on an island where he waits. His sister, Hel, lives in the realm of the dead and his brother is Jordenhiem (or something) - the giant serpent that encircles the world and eats his own tail. **

**If you've got any myths and legends you want to see pop up let me know!**

**much hugs**

**Lizzie Hopscotch**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I dont own it**

**I'm back! again. Sorry. I should update more often. And I will. Or at least try. Y'know, when schoolwork, having a job, writer's block, and unending sleepiness let me. Real Life sucks. And now I feel like I'm making excuses which also sucks.**

**Anyways, here y'go!**

"Bella?"

"I'm in the kitchen Dad!" she called back. Smiling as she put together the pasta bake. It had been a week since the last email from Dr Danvers and Bella was relieved that he wasn't any more persistent. When the first email arrived she had googled him – only to discover a few articles on anthropomorphic anthropology. She understood why he was emailing her about the myths, especially since she focused on wolves. But she only found the articles and a brief side note that he sometimes taught at the University of Toronto. No age, no picture, no address.

If not for the articles then he wouldn't exist.

"Smells good in here, Bells." Complimented Charlie. "You going up to the rez tonight or are you staying in?"

"I thought I'd go up, why?"

"Just be careful, we found a dead hiker today."

Bella's eyebrows creased.

"Do you think he was lost?"

Charlie shook his head.

"He can't have been. He was next to the road."

"Maybe he got run over." Bella offered.

"A car doesn't do that kind of damage Bells. He was ripped apart, like it was an animal attack."

Bella paled.

"Anyways I don't want you going into the woods. We still haven't found those giant bears people have spotted."

"I won't dad," she promised, the tray shaking as she placed it in the oven.

She just walked straight into Sam's house.

"Hey Bells!" Seth threw his arms round her. He had phased just after the emails had started alongside his sister Leah. Now all of Bella's friends from the rez had phased. It was the largest pack in history and they had no idea why. Paul would joke that it was because Bella needed so much protection. Leah had spat venom at her, no matter how illogical it may have been.

No, she and Leah had not become bosom buddies. Emily and Kim she got on with just fine, all three being humans surrounded by strong creatures from myth.

"Hey Seth, where's Sam?"

"Here." He hugged her as well, more dignified than the ever bouncing Seth. Bella was sure he was the wolf version of Alice.

"Charlie said something earlier I need to tell you guys about," she said when he stepped back.

He waved her towards an empty seat, and looked around the rest of the room. The chatting ceased and all returned his gaze.

If Bella was honest, it was kind of creepy.

"A hiker was found dead today." Bella began. "By the road. Ripped apart by an animal."

The wolves looked at each other uneasily.

"Tell me it wasn't you guys."

Shouts of 'No!' were hurled around, coupled with scowls. Sam stayed silent during the outcry, but it was him who answered her.

"We smelled a vampire in the area a week ago. It left and we smelled it again today, leaving a trail which headed towards the road."

Bella breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. Well, not good, but you know what I mean. Sorry guys," subdued nods answered her.

Conversation started back up again, but the tense atmosphere never left.

Bella quickly left.

It was a few days later that Bella spotted the notice.

_To all Junior Biologists,_

_Professor Clayton Danvers will be giving a series of talks this semester._

_It is necessary to attend._

_Thank you._

….

….

….

_Shit._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I dont own. Still. **

**This was written inbetween lessons at school...I think it turned out okay.**

"High school?" Clay asked incredulously. "I'm going to be talking to _High School_ students? Half of them can't even _spell_ anthropology!"

"It'll be fine, Clay." Elena replied soothingly. "Besides this way you'll be able to hear all the gossip and give us leads."

The two were driving to Forks from Port Angeles, and Elena was only just now informing Clay of their cover as to why they're here. He wasn't impressed.

Personally, Elena found it highly amusing.

He grumbled the entirety of the journey.

* * *

Bella woke up that morning feeling as if it was to be her own execution.

She moved sluggishly through her morning routine and clambered into her truck.

It wasn't until she was halfway to school that she remembered why she was dreading this so much.

* * *

Clayton fought the urge to growl at all who came near as he entered the high school. The majority of them had been girls, something that had not been lost on him, and Elena's quiet laughter was not helping.

"I'm going to sort out the paperwork," Elena said, leaving him in the hall.

A low growl trickled past his lips.

* * *

Bella noticed them immediately.

They'd arrived sometime during lunch she supposed, since she hadn't heard any gossip surrounding the pair all day.

After being at school with the Cullens she thought she would be immune to such ridiculous beauty, but even she could admit that the two strangers were gorgeous.

Apparently, so could the rest of the student body.

The man looked distinctly uncomfortable, whilst the woman – _wife? Sister? Girlfriend?_ – was vaguely amused. Bella walked passed them as the woman left, but couldn't help tensing at the low rumbling sound.

_It wasn't human_.

* * *

Clay noticed the brunette tense as her walk sped up round the corner, but before he could give it further thought, two students approached.

_Girl_ students.

"Oh my god, are you here, like, filming a movie or something? Because that would be totally awesome!" spewed the nasal blonde.

"No, I'm here to give a talk in biology." Clay replied, trying to be polite.

"Oh…that's so lame. If I'd known someone _like you_ was coming, I wouldn't have dropped biology." The bubblegum girl pouted.

"A shame. Are you interested in anthropomorphic anthropology then?"

"I'm sure we could be _very interested_ if you gave us some private lessons." The blonde tried to purr in what he was sure she thought a sultry manner.

"If you talk to the biology teacher I'm sure he won't mind you sitting in."

"We'll do that." Bubblegum assured him and they walked off, hips and ass being put on show for him.

_God he hated high schools._

The classroom was silent as he walked in.

"Good afternoon, I'm Dr Danvers from the Toronto University, and I specialise in anthropomorphic anthropology, where I study religions and folklore that deify animals."

His eyes swept the room, narrowing in annoyance at the appearance of the girls from the corridor, taking in the expressions of polite interest and boredom. One girl he noticed used her hair to shield her face, but her hands were busy.

_Doodling or taking notes?_ He thought.

Probably doodling.

"Many ancient religions used animals as a sign of divinity, fertility and strength." Clay continued, walking round the room as he talked.

"For example it is believed that the Celts used the figures of the boar and the bull. Many ancients believed snakes to be sacred, despite what Christianity would have us believe."

He passed the brunette, surprised that words were on her note pad.

"Of course there are also human looking deities – Zeus, Odin, Osiris – all modelled to look like humans." He smiled slightly. "Some one I have correspondence with reminded me of the saying 'If Donkeys had a god, it would look like a donkey.'"

* * *

Bella forced herself not to react at the phrase. He was talking about _her_! She should feel flattered she supposed, but then she thought of just how much she really _did not want_ this possibly inhuman man paying attention to her.

Why did she come in today again?

Oh yeah, Charlie wouldn't call her in sick.

_Bugger_.

* * *

The talk ended with the bell, and Clay had the amusing view of neighbours kicking each other to wake up.

Like he said…half of them can't even _spell_ anthropology.

The brunette girl gathered her things slowly, putting off leaving.

"Is there something you wanted?" he asked mildly.

"To avoid gym." He heard her mutter. "No sir."

"Did you enjoy the talk?" he wasn't really interested, but she was the only one who took notes…and that made him curious.

"It was very informative." She answered, and hurried out the door.

* * *

**So they've met!**

** The next chappie is sorta done...needs some editing...**

** Tell me whatcha thought!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

**Did it! Yay! In this chapter I have tried to capture Elena's snarkiness...hopefully it'll rub off on Bella and she'll grow a back bone...**

* * *

Elena was killing time in town whilst Clay was at the high school.

The town, she decided, was not worth the time it took to walk around it. Most seemed to gather at the 1950s looking Diner, and the topic of conversation the latest fishing trip. Even Bear Valley, although small, had more happening than this.

So lost in her thoughts she didn't notice when she walked into someone, spilling her bag onto the sidewalk.

_Oh for heavens sake._

"I'm sorry ma'am," said the man, "I wasn't looking.

"That's alright." Elena smiled. "Neither was I."

The pair stood and Elena realised just who she'd bumped into.

A policeman.

Fantastic.

"Charlie Swan, nice to meet you. You new around here?"

"Elena Danvers." She shook his hand. "My husband and I are just visiting. He's giving a talk at the high school."

"Really? Bella mentioned something about that."

"Bella?" she inquired with polite interest.

"Yes, my daughter." He said it with obvious pride. Elena couldn't help warming to the man. "She's growing up to be a fine woman. I'll always be glad for every smile."

"I'm sure she loves you very much."

"Heh. I'm sure she does, but no teenager wants to spend all the time with their old man. I'm glad she's got the boys now."

"The boys?"

"Yes. Down at the Quileute reservation. They seem to have brought her back to life." He looked at her again. "Tell you what, since your visiting, why don't you join us for dinner down at the rez. Everyone will be there, and it'll be a proper welcome for you."

"That would be lovely, thank you."

The two parted ways, with a promise to meet at Charlie's house and six thirty.

* * *

"Why exactly are we doing this?" Clayton grumbled.

"Didn't you say the Quileute's had some wolf mythology?" Elena replied.

"Oh, please. Those are just tales. I highly doubt we will learn anything tonight."

Elena shrugged.

"There will be food, people and alcohol. At some point we will learn something."

Clay sighed in defeat.

* * *

"Bellaaaaaa," Paul sang "My dear and darling imouto-chan…"

"Yes, aniki?" Bella replied in the same tone.

"You know you love me?" he wheedled.

"You want Gran's Pasta Bake tonight huh?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm psychic."

Jared laughed.

She was at Sam's house, having driven there straight after school, helping to set up for the dinner that night. All the pack would be there, plus their parents and siblings, Charlie, and the elders. In the end Bella and Emily had spent most of the time setting up the menu whilst the boys set up tables and chairs in the gazebo outside. The girls decided to do a medley of dishes and just serve them on the long table. That way, everyone would be happy.

Bella felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Hey Dad, what's up?"

"Well, don't get mad at me…but I just invited two more to dinner tonight."

"Who Dad?" Bella asked. How much more of a difference could two people make?

"They're visiting Forks, an Elena and Clayton Danvers."

Bella's face paled but forced cheer into her voice.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Dad. Any dinner requests?"

"Harry Clearwater's Fish Fry?"

Bella smiled. "Already on the menu."

"Lovely."

* * *

The dinner itself was anything but.

When the Danvers arrived the pack froze.

To Bella it just confirmed what she already suspected – they weren't human.

They got moving again once Emily noticed they weren't putting the food out. Bella smiled as she watched from the kitchen, covering the desserts with cling film. She came out as everyone was taking their seats, the pack, with their imprints, sitting together, the elders and Charlie in one group with Elena and Dr Danvers sitting just on the outskirts. Bella sat in her seat next to Paul.

Opposite Elena.

Conversation momentarily stopped as people started to eat, Paul nearly decimating the pasta bake.

"So you must be Bella." Elena began. Bella looked up in question from her stir fry. "Your father talks a lot about you."

A light blush stained her cheeks as she frowned. Paul watched as he ate.

"He told me you were interested in myths and legends, that true?"

"Er, yeah. I like the Norse ones best."

Dr Danvers raised his eyebrows.

"I would have thought Greece and Rome would be more your focus."

"Why? Because they're the most popular? The Norse gods lived at the end of a rainbow and frequently talked to their followers. Zeus just spent his time being a cheating bastard. Odin was _useful_."

"I stand corrected. And what is your favourite myth?"

"The one where Thor goes to attack the ice giants. They trick him by playing on his pride so they could test his strength." Bella smiled. "Then they tell him that yes, they know he's strong and no they aren't going to fight, so would he kindly fuck off?"

Elena laughed at the retelling.

"Bella!" Seth called down to her.

Bella stood and went to him laughing at something Embry said. She shouted as Jake pulled her onto his lap, and Paul passed her plate down.

As she demanded to be let go, Paul glared at the werewolves across from him.

And growled.

* * *

**Clash of the wolves!**

**And Bella's favorite myth is also mine. Its fantastic. Go find it.**

**But first!**

**Let me know whatcha think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: still not mine.**

**School...Homework...Fanfic...Guess what I chose?**

* * *

Dinner went by uneventfully, progressing through pudding and coffee without any fights at all. Bella remained with the Pack though, forcing Clay and Elena to listen to the Elders for information.

Not that they needed it.

They could already smell the murderers.

Clay was with Charlie in the hall, whilst Elena – the more personable of the two – said thank you and goodbye. Bella was on her way to give some leftovers to Charlie to put in the refrigerator when she heard them talking.

"So, Charlie, I hear there have been some kind animal attacks recently." Clay said straight to the point.

"Yeah." The chief sighed. "We've got traps out, but we're warning people to stay out the woods indefinitely right now. It's been almost impossible to track, only way we seem to know it exists is from the bodies it leaves."

Bella paled. More had died? And why did Dr Danvers care?

"The boys have been a massive help. They grew up in these woods and know it better than most." Bella could hear the story in Charlie's words, and it made her sad to think of how much she had made him suffer.

"I hope you catch it soon, Chief." Clay replied. To Bella it sounded as if there was something more to it than that. She shook her head and moved forward.

"Dad?"

"Hey Bells, whatcha got there?"

"Just some leftovers for you to take home."

"Staying the night here?"

"Yeah, the girls and I are gonna have a sleepover. I'll be home in the morning."

"Okay. You have fun."

"Will do. Nice to see you again Dr Danvers." Bella – always polite.

"You too, Bella." He replied automatically.

Elena joined them and they left.

* * *

Bella was only half telling the truth to Charlie.

There was going to be a sleepover. Just the boys would be present.

And she was going to spill the beans about Clay and Elena first.

Everyone was gathered in the living room, bowls of snacks spread out on the floor.

"The Danvers aren't human, are they?"

They turned to look at her.

"I heard him growl at school." She explained quickly "And just now he was asking Charlie about animal attacks. I think Elena was trying to get me to tell her about the pack at dinner too."

She waited expectantly for them to answer, meeting each gaze squarely.

It was Jared who broke first.

"They smelled like wolves."

Sam scowled at him.

"Like you guys?"

"No." this time Sam answered. "It's different."

"So you're saying they could be actual werewolves?"

"Maybe." Sam evaded.

"They think you guys are the murderers."

"Probably." No one looked shocked. Bella frowned at them all.

"But they'll try and catch you."

"They'll fail."

Bella felt her anger swell at their cavalier attitude.

"Fine." She said, getting up. "Fine. Be all cocky. Get killed. Fine."

* * *

"So?"

Elena shut the door before turning to answer.

"So what?"

"What do you think they are?" Clay continued. "They aren't mutts. They smell wrong."

Elena thought for a second.

"The legends…might not be bogus."

Clay snorted.

"You asked!" she snapped, stomping over to the dresser.

He prowled after her, snaking his arms round her waist.

"Don't be mad, darling." He murmured into her neck, revelling in the feel of her relaxing against him. "I just don't like the idea of there being something _else_ new out there."

"You took the news of Paige and Adam well."

"I'd heard of witches and demons. I haven't heard of these guys."

"Let's call Jeremy." Elena suggested after a pause. "He might have something we don't. And the fact they aren't mutts changes things."

"Fine." Clay agreed, pulling her backwards towards the bed. "But first…"

Elena shrieked as they fell, and turned to laughter as he tickled her sides.

Eventually the laughter stopped as well, to be replaced with the sounds of sweet sighs and contented moans.

* * *

Emily watched as Bella took out her frustration on the dough.

The cookies were cooling on their trays and now Bella had moved on to the bread.

"Feeling better yet?"

"Nope."

"Bells?" Seth crept into the kitchen.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to upset you."

Her expression softened slightly.

"You can't have any cookies." She said firmly. "None of you."

A chorus of "awwwwwwwws" were heard from the other room and Bella raised her voice.

"And don't think I don't know exactly how many there are. If I find a single crumb missing…" she paused for a second. "Billy will find out _exactly_ how you managed to tie yourselves to a tree."

She turned to meet their eyes.

"Understood?"

They nodded furiously.

* * *

"You're saying that there is a pack of wolf _shifters_ that you think are responsible?"

"Possibly." Clay replied. "Elena's going to go to one of the sites to see if she can pick up anything."

"A good idea." Jer paused. "If it isn't them, and they are now aware of our presence, try and talk to them."

"Will do. Bella might be helpful in that."

"Bella?"

"A human." Clay growled slightly. "I don't know if she knows anything but she is close to them."

"I see. Let me know how it goes."

"Will do, Jer."

"Bye."

* * *

Elena changed in the woods by the latest site.

The first thing she noticed was the host of smells belonging to the humans and underneath that the smell of wolf. She could smell only a few, so were only a few guilty.

She continued to smell, tracking the progress of their movements.

She sneezed.

If smelled as if someone had mixed together marzipan and bleach and then added icing sugar on top for good measure, combined with marshmallows and vanilla.

It was _awful_.

And underneath the scent of the wolves.

A vampire had been here before them.

* * *

Bella sat with Quil and Embry on the beach, soaking up the rare sun.

Quil was fast asleep, and Embry was busy burying him the sand. Bella smiled slightly before frowning as two figures approached them.

Embry slapped Quil awake, who yelped in shock before struggling to pull his hands out of the sand.

"Bella, hey, how've you been?" Elena asked.

"I've been fine thank you." She replied politely.

"So I was thinking of doing some shopping whilst I was here, know any good places."

"There's the mall at Port Angeles." Bella answered, keeping her eyes on the quiet conversation between Clay and the boys.

"Oh good." Elena lied. "And where's that?"

"Near the cinema." Bella replied vaguely.

Clay's scowl was growing and Bella wanted to make sure she had warning if he attacked.

Not that she could do anything except run to Sam's.

But hey, running's a skill right?

Elena watched her carefully, noting how her answers were vague and not her true focus. _It's like she's watching out for them_, Elena thought, _kinda like a mother bear._

The two women stopped talking and watched as Clay snarled before stalking past them. He waited a little distance away waiting for Elena.

"I think that's my cue." She sighed. "Nice to see you again Bella."

"You too." She relied absently, standing to walk over to the now arguing boys.

Elena walked away, holding onto Clay's hand.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

"I told them that we wanted to meet with their pack. They wanted to know why. I said it was about the animal attacks and how we think it was a vampire. They said they were dealing with it. Insults were exchanged." He looked at her. "You?"

"Bella is close to them. Almost like they are her family."

"This is gonna be difficult."

"Yep."

* * *

**There should be an Older Teen rating. I've decided this.**

**Review and let me know what you think! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm nasty and horrible and really really really sorry for the delay. RL decided to come back with a vengeance and it sucks so much. This is the first moment I've had to write and I'm posting something straight away so please don't hate me too much?**

* * *

Sam's house was officially full.

Not that it wasn't usually of course, what with the entire Pack making it their second home, but with the additions of Clay and Elena the tension made it seem like the walls were bursting.

Emily and Kim were at young Claire's home. Neither Sam nor Jared was willing to put them at risk.

The younger ones were told to wait outside, Sam not quite willing to let them in, but wanted to make sure they were safe. So without much arguing Seth, Colin and Brady all went out onto the porch. They could still hear what was going on, even if they couldn't get involved.

Sam looked around the silent room again.

Every one of his wolves was glaring at the outsiders, who in turn were glaring back.

Same was only thankful Bella wasn't here.

She wouldn't survive a fight.

"So, mutts, why exactly are you unable to catch one measly leech?"

The blonde male, the more offensive of the two, seemed to have had enough of the silence.

"Because," Paul bit out, "she has a Gift for escaping."

"A Gift?" the female asked, a frown marring her forehead.

"Yeah." Jared answered this time. "Some bloodsuckers have 'em, some don't. But it makes them harder to catch."

"Ever consider its your own incompetence?"

"No." Jacob replied. "The Gifted ones smell sweeter than the others."

The others nodded their agreement.

The female looked once more at her mate.

"It's true that Cassandra doesn't smell as bad." She said. The male nodded. "But at the same time…" She turned back to us. "How many vampires have you come across?"

"Eleven." Embry was always good with sums.

"And killed?"

"One." Quil muttered.

Danvers snorted. "No wonder she's not dead yet."

"We have a treaty." Sam finally entered the conversation. He had been perfectly happy to let the Pack answer, but on the subject of the Cullens they tended to get too angry for coherency.

"A treaty?"

"The local leeches form a family known as the Cullens. There are seven of them. Three are gifted. They don't drink humans, only animals. If they bite a human within the state of Washington the treaty is void and we can kill them. One had two human-drinker friends. The treaty was extended to them provided they hunt elsewhere when in town."

"So you've met nine vampires…killed one…and are tracking one." Danvers smirked. "As Protectors you suck."

Sam growled. "We are the largest pack in the Quileute's recorded history. Colin and Brady have just turned _twelve_. Forgive us for trying to make sure that none of us are about to go nuts."

"_Twelve_?" the woman answered. "But you all look…"

"Fully grown?" Embry asked.

"We get that a lot."

"Sucks when trying to get discounts."

"Think we're liars."

"Only three of us have finished high school."

Quil and Embry fell back into their old habit of talking together.

Clay looked at them all.

"So you've all been…_busy_. In that case you wont mind if we stay to take care of this vampire. She's been causing a lot of problems."

"Really. Like what?"

"Visible kills, obviously not human, risking exposure…need I continue?"

"We want you to leave." Sam was quiet but firm. He was Alpha here.

And he wanted them gone.

"And if we don't?"

"Then we chase you out."

"Hold on. We just want to help." The woman tried to stop the oncoming fight.

"No. We don't trust you. We don't want you here."

"Well tough cookies. We are. And you, you bunch of ruffians have no _idea_ who you are dealing with. We could have called in others to help us wipe you all out."

"And why would you do that, exactly?" Jake challenged.

"Because mutts don't have Packs. Mutts are mindless beasts. And you, you are mutts. We are well within our rights to just kill you all."

"Who said you'd succeed?"

The Pack stood to face the threat.

"We are known Hunters for the Pack in the USA. Werewolves fear my very _name!_" Clay spat.

"What are you? Voldemort?"

Everyone froze.

_Why was Bella there?_

**Am I forgiven?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Two chapters in a day! I'm on a roll!**

* * *

Bella had been looking up werewolf myths when she got the phone call.

"Bella you've got to get over here!"

"Seth what's wrong?"

"Those two strangers. They're at Sam's house. There's gonna be a fight I know it!"

"And you called me why, exactly? Its' not like I can break up a bunch of wolves."

"No, but you might stop them from fighting in the first place. You know, don't hurt the human?"

"And reveal that I know all about the supernatural? We have no idea how the other two will react."

"Please Bella." Seth was quiet. "They scare me. Colin and Brady are antsy as hell trying not to show it but…please. I need you."

"Okay. Give me 10 minutes."

She hung up and left.

No one hurt her boys.

* * *

"Oh thank you God!" Seth pulled her into a hug.

"Hey. So how's it been?"

"They've been shouting."

"Right. And you want me to get in the middle of it."

"Well, you are the local expert on myths and legends."

"Ass."

She marched up to the door, going down the hall as quietly as possible. As loud as the shouting was there was a chance they would hear her.

"We are known Hunters for the Pack in the USA. Werewolves fear my very _name!_" Clay spat.

Bella snorted.

"What are you? Voldemort?"

Everyone froze.

_Wow, what power I have!_

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Elena tried to ask nicely.

"Oh, you know. Visiting friends. Listening to death threats. Considering finding the nearest gun store. The usual."

She glared at all them.

"Sit."

Her boys sat. The other two didn't.

"You have them house trained?" Clay laughed.

She glared.

They sat.

"So children, are we sitting comfortably?" she asked in a sweet voice. Jacob paled. The last time he'd heard that voice, she'd sprained her hand punching his face.

This would not end well.

Everyone nodded.

"Good." Her face hardened. "Now shut up and listen. Victoria is a threat to everyone, including the Danvers. If they want to help, let them. They seem to know what they're doing. But bear in mind that _Sam is Alpha here_. Don't mess with them. Understood?"

"Fine." Clay nodded.

"Now, about your rights to kill us all, I'd like to inform you that you are so wrong that I'm inclined to believe you think the world is flat. Don't talk Dr Danvers, you do enough of that in your lectures. You see, my boys aren't werewolves. Whilst I believe that you are, especially with your clear views of a class distinction. So I have a few questions. One, can you pass it on through a bite? Mrs Danvers, if you'd answer please."

"Yes."

"They can't. Are you forced to change your entire lives?"

"Yes."

"They aren't. Do you have imprinting?"

"What?"

"I'll take that as a no. Lastly, do you furplode?"

"Fur-whatnow?"

"Explode into fur."

"No. We change slowly."

"Convinced there's enough differences for you to be two different races?"

"No." Clay injected. "Let's see this furplosion."

Bella glanced at Sam. He nodded.

"Paul."

Paul hugged Bella to his side and left, dragging her with him.

Everyone followed, the three young ones hanging back by the house.

Bella stepped away holding Paul's shoes.

They waited as Paul began to shake.

A second later a massive grey wolf stood in front of them.

"Okay…not what I was expecting." Elena murmured.

Paul stepped up to Bella, knocking her back with his head.

"No wonder you cant fight." Clay muttered, "You're all a bunch of house pets for some girl."

Paul growled lowly and curled his lip, revealing his massive teeth.

"I stand corrected."

Bella smiled. Elena looked hard at her and the wolf next to her.

"So what are you?" she demanded.

"I'm a human."


	13. Chapter 13

"A human?" Jeremy asked, his stunned face audible through the phone.

"Yep, and then she and Paul just left."

The next day they had called Jeremy immediately to inform him of the latest change. Needless to say it was Elena doing the talking – Clay was still fuming at being ignored by Bella.

Deep down though, he was kind of impressed at her strength.

"She's a complete and utter spoilt repugnant brat of a human! She should be killed as quickly as possible and then wipe out these La Push mutts!"

Very, _very_ deep down.

"She's not that bad Clayton, besides we have no idea how she knew about us."

"Because those idiots told her! She's got them as trained pets, the little tart!"

Maybe a flashlight was needed to find it.

"Oh admit it Clay, the only reason you're so pissed off is because a little human put you in your place and you cant help but feel impressed she had the balls to do it."

Clay snarled and stomped out.

Elena smirked.

Down the phone a faint sound of laughing could be heard.

* * *

Bella scowled at the man at the front of the class room.

Mr Banner, due to the _rousing success_, of Dr Danvers' talks had invited him to stay on for a while as an assistant to "_really inspire the kids"_.

Dr Danvers had immediately agreed, saying it would be a perfect opportunity to look at moving to a small town.

Bella gnashed her teeth.

Damn that beach boy and his smug smile.

* * *

For his part, Clayton wasn't exactly happy with the situation either. The "teacher" smelt of onions and BO, and the students were more interested in prom dates and movie tickets to pay attention.

But then he saw the puny human scowling.

He couldn't help it. It was like watching a kitten protesting against bath time.

He smiled.

The sound of grinding teeth made him smile wider.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"Do you know what we should be doing about Bella?"

Elena sat under a tree in the woods, waiting for one of the Pack to arrive. This was their designated spot to discuss what they would do about the vampire. She expected it to turn into a pissing match before anything got resolved.

"Talk to her." Jeremy suggested. "Find out what makes her tick. See if she'll tell."

"And then what?"

"Separate her from the Quileutes and bring her here."

"You want her dead?"

"I don't know."

"Comforting."

"Quite. There's a council meeting in two days. Will you be there?"

"Yeah. Clay's going to stay to see if he can catch the vamp."

"Good. Stay safe. See you."

"Bye."

* * *

"Swan, stay behind,"

"I've got gym next Dr Danvers."

"I'm sure Coach Clapp wont mind."

He smirked inwardly. In fact he was pretty sure the man would be glad not to have a lesson with the walking disaster.

He waited for the students to leave the classroom as Bella waited by his desk.

"How did you know about us?" he demanded.

"Well you're blunt."

"How, Isabella?"

"Firstly it's Bella. And second you're the one who was growling in school. I'm sure there's a policy against that somewhere."

"You expect me to believe that's how you figured it out."

"Well, since there isn't a boggart around to turn into the moon I didn't have a lot to go on."

"What?"

"And for your information, assistant teachers can't hold a student back for more than two minutes. Its been three. Have a nice day Dr Danvers."

The door slammed shut behind her.

"What's a boggart?"

* * *

**Yay Lupin!**

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**P.S. - the "furplode" idea is not mine. It belongs to another fanfiction author who's name escapes me right now...but I read it in their story and though "hey thats cool" and nicked it. So yeah, NOT MINE.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hectic life - done.**

**Exams - still to come**

**This was the product of too many frees and a lack of will to revise**

* * *

Bella thought that she might have just gotten away with it.

She let herself in quickly, and rushed to her room to change tops. She tossed the old one onto the bed, intending to run it through the wash later.

Unfortunately she didn't count on Paul lounging on her bed.

Or that the top would hit him square in the face.

_Dammit._

"Bella," he rumbled, "care to explain why exactly the scent of those two are on your clothes?"

Bella sighed, knowing there was no way out of it now.

"She hugged me."

"What?"

"Exactly that. She hugged me."

Paul snarled an indelicate phrase and pulled her roughly from the room, pausing only when she protested about her state of dress.

Even that earned her little reprieve, as Paul only gave her time to pull on a sweater before driving her to the Res in her own truck.

_Fantastic_, she thought, _just what I need_.

She glared at the passing trees as she thought back to that afternoon.

* * *

She hadn't really expected Dr Danvers to let her go so easily, so she hurried towards the Gym.

An unprecedented event.

Coach Clapp looked at her with disappointment, but somehow managed to confine her to the bleachers, returning some of his good mood.

Bella watched for a while, until it became blindingly obvious that Mike was showing off for her benefit, and Lauren and Jess were giving her death glares because it was obviously her fault that the inept boy fancied her and just could not _take a hint_.

45 minutes and 5 chapters later, Bella closed her copy of _Mythical Beasts and Where To Find Them_ and left the Gym quickly before Mike could badger her on what was wrong.

That was until she saw the twin blonde heads in the corridor.

Out of the frying pan and into the fire, Bella Swan _this is your life_.

"Swan!" Dr Danvers called over the students, making it glaringly obvious she had no choice in this, not if she didn't want to be the centre of gossip for the next week.

With a heavy sigh she marched over there, determined not to give anything away.

Not that it mattered, she'd done that already.

"What is it Dr Danvers?" she said, nodding to Elena.

"How'd you figure it out?"

Bella sighed and glared at the stupid man.

"You growl. I hear. You question stuff. I figure out why. You sniffed. I guessed. The End."

"Concise." Elena said.

"Thank you, I thought so too."

"What do you write?" Clayton asked, ignoring the side comments.

"Notes."

"On my lecture?"

"Cell mitosis. It's revision."

Clay snorted. "Anything else?"

"Doodles of your head exploding."

An odd sound escaped Elena, a cross between a laugh and a growl.

"How did you know about the Pack on the reservation?"

"So you admit they're a Pack now?" Bella said snarkily, trying to shift the conversation.

"Answer the question."

No such luck.

"Does it particularly matter?" she demanded.

"Yes, it means that someone has been giving out secrets." Elena explained, catching the faint scent of grief in Bella's scent.

The girl had lost someone and that was how she knew.

"I was mad at Jake. I yelled at him. He hadn't got full control yet. He phased." Bella kept the rest of the story to herself. They didn't need to know about the Cullens. "Are we done here?"

Dr Danvers gave her a hard stare, hoping to intimidate her into confessing.

It didn't work.

Eventually he huffed and gestured for her to go.

But Elena moved before she could, engulfing her in a massive hug, then letting her go.

Bella looked at her strangely before going, thoroughly disturbed.

By then the parking lot was empty and she was late for meeting up with the guys.

Which explained why she was in a rush to change tops.

And why Paul was lying on her bed.

Which also explained why she had to give this entire explanation in the first place.

* * *

"What was that about?" Clay asked as the rumble of the Chevy truck moved away and they got into Elena's rental car, heading to the motel.

"I wanted her scent." Elena explained logically. "It was weird though, she smelled human, and shifter, but also faintly sweet."

"Like vampire sweet?"

"Yeah slightly. But Cassandra said that there weren't any vampires in this area, they moved months back."

Clay looked at her thoughtfully.

"Maybe Bella knew them, and maybe she figured out what they were too."

"In which case she could potentially be a very dangerous human." Elena frowned. "I don't see it though, she's really attached to the boys on the res, like they're her family or something."

Clay grunted non-commitedly. He didn't like the shifter wolves. Particularly after what Bella said about them not having control. She was human. She had no right to be running with them.

Elena smirked. "You like her, don't you?"

He didn't say anything.

* * *

**I like this snarky Bella. She's fun to write.**

**High five to anyone who caught the Harry Potter reference (its not that hard to find :P)**

**much hugs**

**Lizzie Hopscotch**


	15. Chapter 15

**I hate revision. This is better**

* * *

"You should talk to her." Clay said the next morning.

"And that'll achieve what exactly? We know she knows and she knows we know she knows, the only thing that remains is how she knows and whole else knows she knows."

"That's too many knows."

"So what's your plan for me talking to her?"

Clay smirked. "Easy. I kidnap the girl and we interegate her."

Elena frowned.

"Torture a human? I thought you liked her."

"Intimidate then."

"Because that has obviously worked before."

Clay growled and stalked towards Elena, forcing her back on the bed.

That was the end of the conversation.

* * *

"Cheese…milk…cauliflower….sardines…." Bella counted her list out load as she moved through the store.

"Whatcha making?" Seth asked energetically.

"I have no idea." Bella grinned. "But I think there's cheese involved."

Seth whooped with joy.

Strange boy.

The trip went without consequence until they were in the parking lot. Bella left Seth to visit the small bookstore.

In the fifteen minutes it took for Seth to start worrying, Bella was gone.

* * *

"Most people would be afraid to be trapped in a room with a werewolf." Clay remarked as he cuffed her hands in front of her. The restraint was necessary, when he had grabbed her she's tried to wriggle out by pinching at the nerves in his wrist.

And it had bloody hurt.

Hence, the cuffing of one Bella Swan.

Elena would not be impressed.

Clay was though, it took a lot to hurt him, and this girl obviously knew how to stop a strange man from dragging her off somewhere. Unfortunately, he went through the Change every week, and had a higher pain threshold than most.

Bella met his gaze steadily.

"I am not most people." She paused for a second. "And I don't want to know why you have cuffs lying around."

Clay barked a laugh.

"That's true." He stood directly in front of her. "I need you to tell me everything about you know about the supernatural races."

"You're being polite. I might faint in shock."

"Don't push it." He growled.

Bella smiled slightly. "They exist."

"Sorry?"

"The supernatural races – they exist. That sums up my knowledge." She waved her tied hands. "Can I go now?"

His hand struck with startling speed. Bella froze. She'd spent so long with the guys that enhanced speed and strength had become common.

But she'd forgotten how it felt to have those skills used against her.

Red eyes and sharp teeth snapped at her within her mind.

Clay's nostrils flared, his grip tightening on her wrist.

"There's that fear."

"Trust me, its not you." She recovered slightly.

"More venom than usual, you must be afraid."

"I've met scarier than you."

His blue eyes iced over.

"I doubt it."

He believed it, but no matter how cold his gaze, the colour blue gave her no fear.

"Are you going to let me go?"

"Not going to say please?"

"Would it make a difference?"

"That's an interesting scar you have. Almost looks like a bite."

Bella froze and phantom pain radiated from her mark.

"Struck a nerve?" he asked smugly, pleased to finally be getting somewhere.

"Go to hell." She snarled.

"Probably will." He released her and stepped back. "Who were they Bella? Who left you alive to tell the tale?"

Bella said nothing. How dare he bring them up!

Clay sighed.

"I don't want to hurt you Bella. Just tell me!"

"Too late."

Clay snarled, and his fist knocked her unconscious.

* * *

Elena glared at him.

"I thought we agreed to intimidation."

"Yeah well, it didn't work."

"So you hit her?"

"Seemed like a good idea."

Elena sighed, wondering what on earth it was about the girl that irritated her husband so much.

"I got off the phone with Jeremy, the council are meeting in Portland. He wants us to bring her along."

"Then it's a good job she's knocked out then. She's viscous."

Elena smirked. "Rule one remember? Never go with someone who could kill you in public, you'll probably die slower and more painfully."

Clay chuckled and hoisted Bella's body onto his shoulder. Elena noted his care though, holding her firmly and not letting her knock against the walls.

In the end she blurted it out.

"Do I need to be worried?" she asked.

Clay put Bella in the car, doing up her seatbelt. He turned to his wife and smiled.

"Never." He drew her in and held her close, nuzzling against her neck. "I would never leave you."

Elena pushed away the pangs of guilt and looked up at him.

"What is it about her?" she asked. "You've never cared about a human, apart from me, this much before."

"I don't know." He sighed. "Its like I want to protect her, but she's not Pack, so I know she's not a priority, but at the same time she is pack…I just don't know."

"Your wolf accepted her." Elena guessed.

Clay nodded, his blue eyes conflicted. He didn't want to kill her, but would if Jeremy asked.

This could get messy.

* * *

**Poor Clay. See you soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Exams suck. Very much. Again, I don't own.**

**More snappy Bella in this one. **

* * *

Bella glared at the pair in front of her.

Every now and then Clay would glance back at her through the mirror, then smirk at her constant death stare.

Quite frankly, Bella was insulted that he was laughing at it. She'd had enough practise with the boys, and dammit it was a good glare.

And also her only way to show her displeasure.

Especially since when she'd first woken up she'd insulted both of them in a creative and venomous way, which consequently led to Elena duck taping her mouth shut.

She'd also smacked both of them upside the head, which led to the reuse of the handcuffs.

Clay glanced at her again and Bella intensified her glare.

It was going to be a long drive.

* * *

"I'm going to remove the duck-tape." Elena warned her, before wrenching it away.

"I hope your fingers shrivel up." Bella spat in return, moving her jaw.

"If they did, then I wouldn't be able remove the cuffs."

"Then I hope that they shrivel _after_ you've un-cuffed me."

Clay snorted.

"When you two are done bonding, do you think we can go?"

"This isn't bonding." Bella protested.

"Exactly, this is taking care of the potential threat." Elena agreed.

"Well that sounds ominous."

"It was meant to." Elena snapped the cuffs open. "Run away and I will be very annoyed."

"I'm _already_ annoyed." Bella shot back.

Clay sighed and opened his door, gesturing for Bella to get out also.

She kept up her withering glare as he grabbed her arm, dragging her towards a non-descript building.

"Jesus, you meet at the _Rotary Club_?" Bella snorted. "Were all the creepy spots booked?"

Elena glanced at Clay. "Did we have to get rid of the duck-tape?"

"And miss such sparkling commentary?" he responded dryly.

"Hey look, I suppose streamers could substitute for cobwebs, once you get past the colour issues."

"Can't you just be quiet?"

"No, you robbed me of my chance to insult you earlier, so I will do so now."

"We do still have duck-tape." Elena reminded her.

"Two adults dragging a helpless and gagged girl through the streets of Portland? Yeah _that's_ a good idea."

The two werewolves shared a glance, silently arguing with each other.

Bella glanced around, trying to see some way out.

Clay started to drag her towards a plain building. A seed of unease grew in her stomach and Bella looked around frantically until a flash of blonde and a familiar face caught her eye.

* * *

"Jasper!"

"Bella?" The blonde asked, walking towards them quickly. "What are you doing here?"

Clay turned and dragged Bella quicker, only to be halted by extra weight. Now that he was close clay could smell that sweetness. The shock made him drop Bella's arm. She turned and embraced the vamp tightly, ignoring the growls around her. "What are you doing with my little sister?"

"Sister?" Clay repeated, a slow connecting of the dots pinging through his brain.

The stranger snarled and turned to the sole human in the group, silently checking for injury, his stance protective.

"I'm fine Jasper, honest." Elena blinked at Bella's subdued tone.

"Fine? People who are fine don't hang out with werewolves!" he hissed.

"Only vampires?" she sassed back.

Jasper glared at her and she cringed. Out of all the Cullens she hated angering him the most.

"Thank you," he bit out, "for returning my sister."

And with that the pair stalked away, leaving two puzzled and irate werewolves behind.

Clay and Elena stood and watched the unlikely pair vanish into the pockets of crowds.

"Do you wanna go after them?" he asked.

"No, I hate that scent." She turned and faced the building, a frown marring her features. "But I would like to know why it's coming from the guildhall."

* * *

Dr Carlisle Cullen sat with his third child in the non-descript guild hall with unbridled curiosity.

The family had been living in Oregon for the past couple of months. With the current disappearance of Edward they had moved closer to Forks, hoping that just being closer to Bella would heal the gap she had left.

Emmett sat on his left, his feet bouncing in time to a rhythm only he could hear. The dark haired man that sat with the red head watched them critically. Carlisle tried not to twitch too much as the scent of werewolf met his nose. He tried not to think how Caius would react to the idea of werewolves running around the US. The man had wiped out three quarters of them in Europe after all.

The married couple opposite Carlisle watched them carefully, the man frowning at Emmett's constant movement.

A young man, who looked like he belonged in a college, not a meeting for supernatural races, was matching Emmett's movements. The latter glanced at him before making his foot taps quicker and more complicated, a friendly competition quickly forming.

The other representative of their race sat and glared at them all, her face showing no feeling. Eventually she huffed and looked at the male wolf.

"Who did you say Elena was bringing Jeremy?"

The wolf met her gaze calmly.

"Cassandra, I have told you, she's a human who knows. Apparently she has been 'adopted' by a pack of shifters."

"Is she a threat?" the married man asked.

Jeremy shrugged. "I don't know. I was hoping the ascertain that myself."

Emmett looked at all them. "Uh…Excuse me?" they looked at him with varying degrees of emotion. "Who are you guys again?"

Carlisle felt like hitting his head against the wall, but the group introduced themselves amicably enough, although Cassandra was not impressed at Emmett's interruption. Jaime however was simply amused at his antics, whilst Paige acted with infinite patience.

It was 38 seconds later that Emmet froze.

His nostrils flared, catching a scent as it moved closer. A low growl vibrated through his chest, his eyes turning black as the growl go louder.

Carlisle turned towards the door, catching the sounds of footsteps and bickering.

"-they're here."

"Jeremy mentioned a coven in the area. It's probably as a courtesy."

"You mean Paige decided it would be nice."

"I'm sure there's another reason. Besides, what are the chances of _two_ covens?"

A man and a woman then, Carlisle surmised, most likely this Clay and Elena. But where was the human? And was it _his_ family they were talking about?

The door opened.

Emmett snarled.

Carlisle moved quickly, suddenly understanding his son's agitation. He seized him by the arm, drawing him back and away from the scent. Emmett snapped at him angrily, intent on attacking the newcomers.

The blonde man and woman tensed, expecting him to lunge. The more vulnerable supernaturals in the room backed away slightly, Jeremy placing himself in front of Jaime unconsciously. Cassandra however stayed seated, watching the proceedings with undisguised disdain.

"What is the meaning of this Dr Cullen?" Jeremy spoke with steel in his voice.

"Emmett caught the scent of someone we believed dead." Carlisle answered steadily, focusing on keeping Emmett still.

"You mean Bella?" the woman, Elena, asked.

Emmett roared.

"I'd take that as a 'yes', darling." Clay drawled. The two moved to stand by Jeremy.

"It was your family that revealed your existence to the girl?" Paige said.

"Like I said," Carlisle replied, "we thought she was dead."

"_Where is she?"_ Emmett snarled. _"Where is my sister?"_

"You're the second vamp to call her that." Elena remarked. "It's like she manages to win the hearts of every supe she meets."

Carlisle smiled slightly. "Yes, she does have that effect on people."

"Let go of me, Carlisle_."_ Emmett demanded.

Carlisle tightened his grip.

"Will you attack?"

"_No."_

"I don't believe you."

"Tough."

Carlisle sighed.

"Go home." He commanded. "Do not attempt to track her. Just _go home_."

Emmett relaxed slightly in his grip, so Carlisle released him slowly. Emmett moved silently, the door shutting behind him.

"My apologies for my son's behaviour."

The rest took their seats again, looking at the doctor with new eyes.

"You broke the Law." Cassandra said blandly.

"Yes. One of my sons claimed her as his mate. They went for a walk one day after Bella's 18th birthday and when he came back…Edward told us that she was dead. Alice, who has the gift of foresight, tried searching for her, but her visions were dark. We believed him and left Forks that night. We couldn't bear to stay after losing her."

Clay snorted.

"Well then her crystal ball must be faulty because she is very much alive."

"Who cares if she's alive or dead?" Cassandra snapped. "_Is she a threat?_ Carlisle you know the penalty for breaking the Law of the Volturi. Not even your standing with Aro would help you."

"I'm aware, Cassandra, but Bella has been aware of the existence of vampires for two years and obviously has said nothing."

"How do you know she won't though?" she challenged.

"She won't betray the shifters." Elena interrupted. "They act as family, I doubt she would put them in jeopardy."

"It would be better if she was dead." Cassandra made her view clear.

Carlisle growled in her direction, but the most surprising was the withering glares Clay and Elena shot in the direction of the aubern vampire.

"How's this for an idea?" Paige broke in. "Why don't we talk to Bella herself?"

* * *

**Hope I portrayed the characters properly, reviews are welcome to help me fix any mistakes.**

**The comments Bella makes about the Guild Hall are a reference to Elena's own reaction in Stolen when they first meet the Supernatural Council. Siiiiiigh. I do love Elena. She rules.**

**See you soon!**

**Much hugs**

**Lizzie Hopscotch**


	17. Chapter 17

**Don't get too excited, this chapter was half written already. This story is still on hiatus, but hopefully chapters will be written. At some point :)**

* * *

"What on earth have you been doing?" Jasper hissed at her as went deeper into the city.

"Me? What have _I_ been doing? I'm the kidnap victim here!"

"Werewolves don't just kidnap random humans, Bella."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm older than you. Get in the car."

He shoved her towards the yellow Camaro, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Yellow, Jasper? Really?" Bella raised one eyebrow, telling him _exactly _what she thought of the colour.

"It was Alice's choice."

"And you went along with it?"

"It's her car."

"So why are you driving it?"

"Because Emmett destroyed my Ducati."

"Asshole."

"Exactly."

Bella grinned.

"Missed you, Jazz."

He ruffled her hair.

"You too Bells."

* * *

The silence that greeted them was overwhelming.

"Wow. I was expecting at least maybe some exclamations of shock or some startled yelling. I'm oddly disappointed." She snarked.

"B-Bella?" Esme whispered.

"Well I'm not the Easter Bunny that's for sure."

"You're dead." Alice stated.

"Apparently it didn't stick."

Jasper snorted behind her.

"I searched for you! Your future was completely black."

"Maybe your crystal ball needs polishing."

Alice glared at her, opening her mouth to begin a tirade, when loud laughter filled the room.

Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Care to share with the rest of the class?"

Rosalie sauntered towards her, mirth still dancing in her eyes.

"Whatever happened to the love struck little girl?" she asked.

"I've been under a lot of stress."

"Apparently it's been good for your ability to be bitchy."

"I learned from the best." Bella smiled at her.

"I'm flattered."

"I was talking about Jasper."

Rosalie glared for a second before they both started laughing, stepping towards each other for a long overdue hug.

That was how Emmett found them – his two favourite girls finally getting along.

* * *

Bella sat on the sofa with Rosalie. Emmett and Jasper sat in nearby chairs, whilst Alice sat in the faraway window seat. Bella thought that perhaps she should be sorry for the way she treated her but she was mad at the psychic pixie. Alice had been her best friend and she had just left her. Rosalie at least had never pretended to be something she wasn't.

Esme handed her a cup of tea, before going to sit next to Alice. Esme was slightly scared of this new Bella. She acted completely different from the daughter she had mourned.

"Where did you find her Jasper?" Emmett asked, fearing he already knew the answer.

"Two werewolves were dragging her into that meeting hall."

Emmett winced.

"Werewolves? What on earth have you been up to?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, its an interesting story." Bella began hesitantly.

"You couldn't put us to sleep anyway."

"Funny, Jasper."

"I thought so."

"Pack it in you two." Emmett snapped at them, eager to hear his sister's story.

Bella pouted at him.

"What about Carlisle?" Esme asked quickly. "Shouldn't we wait for him?"

Bella thought for a second.

"I suppose it would be easier. I would hate to tell this story a second time."

Esme nodded in relief, before flitting out the room for the room. She needed her mate with her.

* * *

Everyone was staring at Paige after her outlandishly logical suggestion.

The silence was only broken by Carlisle's phone blaring out the default Nokia tone.

No, Carlisle was not the most tech savvy vamp around.

He fumbled for it for a second, before managing to answer.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle you need to come home." Esme said urgently. "Bella's here. She's _alive!_"

"I'll be there soon."

"Hurry."

The dial tone sounded in his ear.

"Well, Mrs Cortez, it seems you may get your wish. Please, I invite you all to meet Bella."

Elena and Clay smiled at each other. This was bound to be an entertaining meeting.

* * *

Awkward silence reigned in the Cullen household.

Bella slouched in her seat, twiddling her thumbs

Any minute now she'd start whistling the Teletubby theme tune.

Jasper didn't look like he was faring much better, having to deal with the combined feelings of awkwardness in the room.

He kept shifting next to her, sharing his discomfort with the rest of the room.

Thus began the never ending circle of awkwardness.

The click of the lock signalled the end.

Carlisle entered the room with a crowd of dubious supes following behind.

Bella grinned.

"Carlisle, guess what!" he turned to face her, "I haven't been to the emergency room in 2 weeks!"

A tired smile graced his lips.

"A record, Bella. Try to keep it up."

He sat opposite her, the crowd behind him standing around the room.

Bella grinned at Elena and Clay, receiving a curt nod in return.

"Well?" Cassandra demanded. "Are we going to listen to this girl's sob story or not?"

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Bella demanded smartly.

Cassandra hissed at the insolent human, resolving to destroy her as soon as possible.

Esme hissed back at her, challenging Cassandra for threatening her daughter.

Jeremy cleared his throat. "Why don't we all just calm down and listen to Bella?"

The two women backed away from each other, responding to the authority of his voice. Bella looked at him considering, before smiling and launching into her life's sordid tale.

"I moved to Forks when I was seventeen," she began, "I met Edward in Biology where he insisted on behaving like an insensitive prick. Then he saved my life when he nearly got squished by a van, so I knew they weren't normal. Plus FYI? Gold is so not a normal eye colour. Any ways I did some digging, met Jake who kinda spilled the beans on the whole Cold One's shenanigans and then I, being a smart little cookie, put it all together. Some shit happened, I broke a leg and got an armful of glass, and Edward decides it'll be a good idea to up sticks and leave me behind. I get sad, then angry, then make friends with the pack, who encourage me to set up a blog. Then some douche doctor starts emailing me and then decides we should me so I stop doing that, because for all I knew he was a forty year old perv. Soon after that, blonde and blondest turn up and literally start sniffing around which pisses off the boys at the res. Next thing I know I'm being kidnapped and dragged to the rotary club without so much as a by your leave. Then Jasper turns up, save little ol' me, and then here we are, story time with Bella. Hope you enjoyed, I'll be here all week."

Stunned silence greeted her.

Clay was the first to recover.

"A douche doctor huh?"

"I thought it was a good use of alliteration."

Jeremy looked between the two.

"What was this blog about?" he asked.

"Myths and legends, I'm guessing." Answered Clay, "that right Miss Marie Cygnet?"

Bella glared at him.

"Looks like I was dead on in my suspicions."

"Bitch."

"Perv."


	18. Chapter 18

**A word on the adventures of a hunter**

* * *

The sound of the couple above him rutting disgusted the pale man.

His lips curled permanently into a grimace of contempt he waited for bedsprings to settle and the pathetic pair to finally sleep.

From their thoughts he knew this was their fifth attempt to breed, and that the woman was growing increasingly worried. She feared her chances to see her body swell with life were dwindling.

A gruesome smile stretched over blood stained teeth.

They wouldn't live long enough to see their wishes come true.

Days passed, and the hunter found himself watching from a tree outside the girl's window. The familiarity of the scene made him pause, the remembered scent triggering a surge of lust through his body.

He found himself in the girl's room before he realised it. Her eyes opened blearily at the sudden cold wind. Her mouth opened to scream, but he swallowed them, his teeth scraping against her lips. Blood filled his mouth and his eyes turned black.

When her parents came to see what the strange noises were, he killed them too.

He crouched at the edge of the forest near and felt a sense of nostalgia.

He wondered how his Maker would react if he could see him.

Would the women cry?

Surely the enforcers of his coven would try to remove the threat.

The thoughts made him smile. Such exquisite pain he could cause simply by showing his face.

Yes, he decided.

He would go home.


	19. Chapter 19

Bella looked around the room filled with various supernatural beings.

"So." She directed at the Cullens. "What have you guys been up to?"

The patriarch sighed, unsure where to start.

"Mostly we've been moping," Emmett answered with his usual brutal honesty. Jasper nodded his agreement.

"Moping?" Bella repeated.

Nods from them all answered her.

"What about," she swallowed, "Edward?"

Alice shifted uncomfortably before answering.

"He's gone. He left us as soon as we left Forks."

"Where'd he go Pix?" interrupted Clay, wondering how difficult it would be to hunt the bastard down.

Rosalie shrugged. "We don't know. Alice can't track him at all."

"Don't you have noses?" Elena challenged.

Alice scowled at her. "We won't hurt our brother."

Jasper snorted.

"Shut _up_, Jasper!" Alice shrieked, before storming up the stairs. Those with preternatural hearing winced at the pitch.

"My condolences," Adam quipped. The blonde vampire smiled tiredly before following his wife.

Clay turned to Carlisle.

"Seriously, if this Edward is a threat, why haven't you taken him out?"

Carlisle took his time in answering. "It is as Alice has said; we find it difficult to harm a family member."

"Doesn't that make it doubly your responsibility then? If a member of the Pack goes Rogue then it is the duty of the Alpha to put it down," reasoned Jeremy.

No one argued with him.

"Well," Clay said, "Since you are all too cowardly to do it, I guess we could take him."

Elena murmured her assent,

"No." objected Bella.

Jeremy turned his dark stare on her, raising his eyebrows. "And why not?"

"Look, I'm not stupid. I know you are all here assessing whether or not I'm a threat to your happy little world. I'm pretty sure I have two options here, and that's dying or be changed into a vamp. If I end up changed, then Edward's ass is mine," she paused. "I die, and you can rip him a new one."

The werewolves at least laughed if no one else did. It was nice to be appreciated.

The fragile truce that that had formed in the living room was shattered by a piercing scream. Alarmed, everyone stood up, listening for any sound of intruders.

Alice raced down the steps, her eyes wild, Jasper close behind her.

"Edward," she gasped. "He's coming back!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Its not mine!**

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack! No, seriously this time, I have actually got chapters written. How awesome is that?**

**But before we begin I would like to say that everything from here completely deviates from my original plan. See, back when I started this story I got a review saying "Oh wouldn't it be great if this happened..."**

**Well, I thought about it for a second. Read my plan, realised how shit it was, and went back to the drawing board using this review as my inspiration.**

**If you are reading this, then you know who you are (if not don't worry, I don't know who I am most of the time) I would like to say thank you for breathing new life into this.**

**And also, thank you to everyone else who stuck with me, despite how long its taken for me to churn out another chapter.**

**Thankyou.**

* * *

The Cullen household had been tense since Alice's announcement 3 days ago.

They had no real way of knowing when Edward would return, but for now they played the waiting game. Even the Council had stuck around, wanting to meet the idiot that had opened the eyes of an unwitting human and then abandoned her.

Bella herself was on edge as well. She didn't want to see him. She'd been doing so _well_, forcing herself to function without him and most days, to even hate the boy.

It was 3 in the afternoon when the knock on the door came.

He walked in with his head down, a morose look adorning his perfect features. Bella felt the breath leave her in an instant.

She had forgotten how beautiful he was. He was an angel this man, how could she ever hate him? She was vaguely aware of the others leaving the room, allowing them to have a moment together.

His golden eyes met hers, and the sound of her name being breathed out through those velvet lips caused her to quiver.

He appeared in front of her, bringing her hands to his lips. It felt like she was in a dream, he couldn't be here, he couldn't be being kind. This was not real.

"My sweet Bella, what are you doing here?"

"Meeting with my family," she whispered, lost in his eyes. "Why did you leave me Edward? Why did you take me from them?"

Tears leaked from her sad eyes, and Edward felt his frozen heart ice a tiny bit. This wasn't in his plan. He was supposed to create a fuss and leave, but now, now his angel was here.

She would come with him, he decided. They would dance together in the dark drenched in the blood of many.

"I wanted to keep you safe," he murmured, moving his face into her hair.

Bella's eyes widened as sudden lucidity washed over her. With his eyes hidden by her thick locks she could think again, and outrage burned her soul.

"Did you just _dazzle_ me?" she demanded, pulling herself away.

"Of course not, love," Edward assured her, bafflement plain in his features.

Bella snorted.

Edward winced.

"Must you be so unladylike?"

"Ladylike?" Bella repeated, anger finally brimming forth. "A Lady to match your _gentleman_ you mean? Tell me Edward, what's so gentlemanly about leaving a girl _alone_ in a _forest_ at _night_ after breaking her heart into itty bitty pieces? How dare you censure me when you are a disgusting, loathsome little boy that treated me like a new toy that lost its shine. You can take your apology and safety speeches and stuff them where the sun don't shine, because I have had it up to here with you Edward! You can go to – mmf"

He kissed her, forcing his tongue between her lips and swallowing her enraged gasp.

"Profanity should never taint such sweet lips." he whispered.

She slapped him.

The loud crack of her hand against his marble cheek was enough to gather everyone back in the front room.

Edward snarled at the human who dared to touch his person.

Emmett and Jasper seized him, forcing him out of the house and towards the woods. They hoped a hunt would calm him. Rosalie took Bella's hand in hers in a show of support and Bella smiled gratefully at her.

Applause echoed through the room.

"Bugger off Clay,"

"No."

"Go screw Elena."

"Looks like someone grew a backbone. Are you going to slap him again?"

"She's considering a new target," Alice interrupted. "Everyone's in the dining room, we're discussing the vampire killings in Forks."

Bella frowned, "I'd forgotten about that." Her frown deepened, how had she become so focused on herself she'd forgotten what started this whole mess.

Clay clapped an arm down on her shoulder and steered her towards the door.

"Let's get this over with then."

They both took their seats, Bella as far away from Edward as she could yet.

Jeremy waited until everyone was settled before the discussion began.

They started with Elena and Clay recounting what they found in Forks for the third time. They voted for killing the vamp, stating that it was becoming to public. Cassandra disagreed, wondering why on earth anyone would care about a tiny town like Forks, earning her a venomous glare from Bella.

The group was interrupted however when an outsider spoke up.

"We'll deal with it."

* * *

**I know its short, but don't worry! Because from now on I have a schedule! Yep, as my life as been organised into several daily lists, I decided my writing should get organised too. So now, Mutt Hunt will be updated every Wednesday! Yay!**


	21. Chapter 21

Leah stood there, unimpressed by the glares sent her way.

"Leah?" Bella said, standing, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, actually. The whole Pack is in a tizzy because you disappeared and the last person with you was blondie. So I end up having to track you both all the way here, and the only way I could do that was to let Jake tell me _everything_ about different car oils. Yet her I find you, surrounded by supes having a friendly chat. Seriously, would it have killed you to called?"

"Oh. Whoops?"

"Not gonna cut it, Bells."

"I'm really sorry, I'll bake the entire Pack pie?"

Leah paused, considering. "One pie _each_, and we get to choose each filling."

"Done."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Cassandra interceded.

"Leah. I'm a shapeshifter from La Push."

"And you think a band of motely mutts can take down a vampire?"

Leah shrugged. "We've done it before."

Bella's eyes widened.

"That was Laurent."

"Oh shit. I'd forgotten about that."

"He said Victoria sent him."

Cassandra hissed. "Not that crazy bitch again."

Everyone was quiet for a second, digesting the fact that their target now had a name, an identity.

"Hey all, what's wrong?"

Leah whirled round in shock at the intruder, disturbed at his quiet tread.

Her brown eyes met blue and the world fell away.

She ran.

Adam was dumbfounded. He was pretty sure he hadn't done anything offensive. His face might have portrayed shock at the stunner that had just ran out of the room, but he didn't think he'd insulted her.

Oddly enough, the table was looking at the human girl for explanations who looked as though she might explode from happiness.

"What just happened?" Adam asked her directly.

"!"

"I don't speak girl babble."

Bella laughed and stood, making her way to the door. "Carlisle will explain the basics. I'm going to see if Leah's alright."

And with that she skipped out the room.

That's right.

Skipped.

Adam shook his head and plopped down in the now empty chair and faced Dr Fang. "Care to share then doc?"

* * *

Bella walked towards Leah carefully, not wanting to startle the girl into phasing.

"Leah? Are you alright?"

Leah's shoulders start to shake, and Bella placed her hand on her friend's arm, ready to give comfort to the obviously distraught girl.

"I'm not a freak, Bella." Leah whispered.

"Of course you're not. You never have been." Bella soothed.

"I can have kids. I mean, I wouldn't imprint if I couldn't right?"

Bella nodded.

"I _imprinted, _Bella." Leah whirled around, laughing gleefully. "I won't be alone!"

Bella smiled with her, happy for her delighted friend.

Leah stopped spinning.

"What if he doesn't like me?"

Bella mock scowled at her.

"And why wouldn't he? You're a lovely girl Leah. You're beautiful with a wonderful personality. You have got to stop doubting yourself!"

Leah snorted. "You're one to talk."

"I'm well aware of my hypocrisy thank you."

"Just pointing it out."

* * *

"So what you're telling me is, that you're my soulmate."

"Yes."

"And that without me, you'll inevitably pine away and die?"

"Yes."

"And on top of that you'll be whatever I need you to be."

"Yes."

"All for the sake of reproduction?"

"So my biology is a bit quirky. And yours isn't?"

"Can't argue with that."


	22. Chapter 22

The next day was filled with smiles.

The Cullens were gracious hosts to the council, who really had nowhere else to go except the Rotary Club.

Lucas and Paige's adopted daughter Savannah had also come down upon hearing about the new girl.

She wasn't sure what to expect, and any ideas of a fragile little girl shattered when she walked in on Bella yelling at Emmett for opening the bathroom door whilst she was showering.

His excuse?

"I didn't know you were in there!"

Her reaction?

"You have preternatural hearing you idiot!"

The two were cursing each other so intently that only Savannah's giggles broke them up and started a three way giggle fest.

Surprisingly, Bella and Savannah got on well, and Bella taught the younger girl the secret to her cauliflower cheese which Savannah swore to never to anyone but her kids.

It was about two-ish when the penny dropped.

"I forgot to ring Charlie!" Bella screeched, scrambling for her phone.

Leah started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing! This is _Charlie_ we're talking about. He's probably called out the national guard!"

"Bella, its okay. The guys took care of it."

"What? How?"

"Well, since school was over you've not really missed anything there–"

"Wait, school finished?"

"Yes, this is fanfiction. The boiler broke."

"Oh. Cool."

"Exactly. Anyway the boys told Charlie that you had gotten a bad cold over at Jakes, but didn't want to make him sick so you'll be staying on the res for a week."

"Huh."

* * *

The following morning saw Clay, Elena, Leah and Bella heading off back to Forks. Goodbyes had been said, but also reassurances that they'd see each other soon.

Personally, Bella had a sneaky feeling the Cullens were moving back to Forks. She couldn't help but wish it were true, even if it meant putting up with Edward, although he had avoided her since the slapping incident.

The four of them travelled in silence, Leah falling asleep quickly.

Bella stared out the window, bored out of her mind, when Clay started talking.

"I'm sorry about before, Bella."

"Huh? When before?"

"When we kidnapped you." Elena interjected.

"Oh that. Yeah, that was a mess. It's okay though. No harm done."

The two wolves paused.

"Are you sane?"

"Debatable."


	23. Chapter 23

Needless to say when Bella returned home Charlie was worried sick.

As a result she'd had to text him her every movement for the next two days.

School had restarted after the boiler was fixed and with much grumbling and disappointment the students returned to their normal days.

Clay was no longer teaching there, he and Elena had returned to Stonehaven after a discussion with the Pack.

So long as the Pack never went to New York they would be fine.

And Victoria was there's to do deal with.

So Bella now had two wolf baby sitters following her around.

She wasn't impressed.

Which was why Leah was taking her out to Port Angeles.

But first she had to get through six hours of mandatory education.

Home room passed in a dreary blur, Bella's mind choosing to indulge in a day dream rather than listen to the Class reps asinine announcements.

"And now we have to welcome back some old students," droned the homeroom teacher. Bella looked up curiously, her eyes snapping wide open at the sight that greeted her.

"Please welcome back Alice and Jasper Cullen."

Alice grinned widely.

"Hi Bella!" she squealed, practically leaping across the class room to give her a hug. Jasper followed at a more sedate pace, his smile warm.

Bella couldn't smiling in return at the sight of her best friends.

Perhaps the day wouldn't be as bad as she feared.

* * *

Leah picked her up at seven, and after saying good bye to Charlie (as well as promising to be back by 1), they were off.

"So how're things with Adam?"

Leah scowled through the wind screen.

"Difficult. He can't leave his job with Paige and Lucas yet, and it's getting painful."

"But he wants to come up here, doesn't he?"

Leah glanced at Bella quickly before shaking her head.

"I don't know."

Bella frowned. "Well, for tonight, let's forget him. And all boys. We'll see a movie, get pizza, and pig out on ice cream. How's that?"

Leah laughed.

"Just what the doctor ordered."

The movie was a new action flick - maximum explosions, minimal romance.

The pizza was double pepperoni .

And the ice cream was a tub of Ben & Jerries.

By the time midnight rolled around, the two girls were feeling happy and relaxed.

They drove back to Forks in a jubilant mood, the drama surrounding Leah's imprint forgotten for the moment.

When Leah pulled up next to Charlie's the house was dark.

"Charlie must be in bed already." Bella noted.

Leah nodded in agreement. "See you tomorrow on the rez right?"

"Yep. Tonight was great, we should do this more often."

"Yeah, we should bring Emily and Kim next time."

"Sounds like a plan, Stan."

Leah laughed.

"Off with you. You'll miss curfew."

"Aye, aye. See you, Leah!"

Leah waited until Bella let herself in the house before driving away.

She got to the end of the street before a terrified scream shattered the night air.


	24. Chapter 24

The funeral was a loud affair, with most of the town turning out to watch. The Cullens and the Pack were both there, as was Adam.

It was a beautiful service, the Reverend gave a glowing eulogy, and member s of the town stood up and recounted their good memories.

The songs were filled with light, an attempt of giving hope at such a sorrowful time.

The graveside was quiet as the coffin was slowly lowered into the ground.

Bella couldn't tear her eyes from it.

Her father was in that box.

It had to be a closed coffin ceremony because of how badly mutilated his corpse was.

The unofficial report was that a bear attacked him in the garden, and Charlie then dragged himself inside in an attempt to call 911.

Bella knew better.

The coffin reached the ground with a final thud.

The funeral was over.

People were leaving, but Bella still stood there, watching at dirt started to cover the coffin and hide her dad forever.


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm so sorry this is so late. Life kinda caught up with me and smashed everything into itty bitty pieces. So as an apology I'm going to upload several chappies today, yay! :)**

* * *

Two months had passed since Charlie's funeral, and Victoria had yet to make a move for Bella.

In an attempt to protect her, Bella had moved in with the Cullens, and idea supported by Renee who cited Phil's travelling as a reason for being unable to look after Bella.

Bella wasn't paying all that much attention though. She still felt numb from Charlie's loss.

Those first few weeks she was listless, moving only when she had to and speaking to no one. In the end Jasper had taken drastic measures. He took her out into the woods for hours, and when they returned Bella looked drained, but more alive than she had been in weeks.

Neither of them spoke of what happened that day and no one asked. They were simply thankful that Bella was living once more.

Edward was trying to talk to Bella more and more. She allowed it, so long as he didn't _dazzle_ her or start spouting inane rubbish about her being in danger. Usually when this started Emmett dragged him away to save Bella's hand the pain from slapping him.

Adam was now living with Leah in La Push. It turned out that whilst he was working with Paige he was feeling the pull more and more acutely until he had to give in. Leah still had some doubts about whether he truly wanted to be with her, but Adam was patient. He assured her he did, and the two were slowly becoming as close as Sam and Emily. He got phone calls from Paige often, she called it 'checking in' but Adam suspected that she didn't entirely trust the Pack.

Bella found that school was becoming more and more bearable, especially with Alice and Jasper at her side. The looks of pity were slowly lessening and the classes were beginning to make sense again.

* * *

It was the day of the History Pop Quiz that Leah burst into the Cullen home begging for help.

Adam had received a phone call from Paige.

Victoria had Savannah.

Through the sobs and hiccups Paige had managed to tell Adam only the bare facts. That Victoria had kidnapped Savannah and was demanding a ransom.

She wanted Bella.

The address for the so-called exchange had been given.

Bella was determined to be there.

To her, Savannah was just a kid, and though undoubtedly she'd been exposed to the cruelness of the world, Bella would be damned before she allowed anymore hurt to come by her.

Jasper did his best to dissuade her, even as his wife told him that her visions showed Bella and Savannah leaving the building together.

That was all Bella needed to convince everyone that she was right to go.

It was decided that Edward would go with her however, as Victoria was convinced that they were mates. Bella knew she was mistaken. She had watched the way Jasper and Alice treated each other, the way Carlisle constantly doted on Esme, and how hungry Emmett was for Rosalie. Bella knew without a shadow of a doubt that Edward had been lying to her about them being mates. She'd known since he left in her heart of hearts, but had only accepted it when she saw him again.

The two approached the ware house carefully, Edward keeping a hold of Bella's hand. For safety, he said.

The building appeared empty when the two entered, an empty space framed by dirty windows.

"Savannah?" Bella called.

There was no answer.

A sharp pain blossomed at the back of her head, and her last memory was of Edward's cold eyes.

* * *

She woke to cold bars pressing against her skin. She sat up warily, trying to make out where she was.

The answer was all too clear. She was in a cage.

"Bella? You okay?"

"I'm fine Savannah. You?"

"Yeah, she didn't touch me. And neither did the guy."

"Guy?" Bella asked blearily, before the image of cold eyes came rushing back.

"Edward. It was a trap."

Savannah snorted.

"Duh."

"Are my little birdies all awake?"

Savannah jumped as Victoria suddenly crouched next to the bars.

"Want us to sing a song Vicky?" Bella challenged.

"Only if you scream it." Victoria hissed in reply.

Bella's eyes started to accustom to the gloom, and she could make out Edward's figure behind Victoria, his eyes now a startling red.

He approached the cage slowly, running his hand over Victoria's head.

"Are you not afraid little Bella?"

The girl sat in the cage calmly, her brown eyes showing nothing but his reflection.

"Would it help me?"

"No." he replied. "But most people would be."

"I am not most people."

"Why are we here?" Savannah demanded.

Edward smiled.

"You, little one, are here to ensure Bella cooperates."

"With what?" Bella asked cautiously.

Edward looked at her as though she was a small child who had asked an exceptionally stupid question.

"As my mate of course."

"Right, of course." Bella's eyes focused on the female rubbing against his legs. "Tell me, whilst I'm being paraded round on your arm, will you be keeping the trash on the side?"

Edward smiled unpleasantly.

"Would that make you unhappy my love?"

"What are you doing Bella?" Savannah hissed.

She ignored her, keeping her eyes fixed on the vampire in front of her.

"It might."

"Then it shall not happen."

Quicker than the girls could follow, Edward threw Victoria across the room, the sound of snarling and screeching metal filling the hair.

Bella hastily started to move around the cage, looking for the door. She found it quickly and turned to Savannah.

"You know an unlocking spell?"

Savannah nodded her head slowly.

"But he'll catch us."

Bella shook her head. "He's not interested in you. If you can get out of this cage, _do it._"

Hesitantly Savannah cast the spell, the lock springing open.

"Quickly, he'll be done soon."

Savannah darted out and ran, turning back at the door to see Bella nod, and then kept running.

"Why did you have to do that?" Edward asked, coming over to the cage. "I was going to make her your first meal." He pouted.

"I don't fancy having to watch other people hurt because of me."

"Well, now that you've gone and proved yourself to be so useless, I'm going to have to punish you."

He grabbed her hair and dragged her from the cage.

"Oh? And what're you going to do? Make me sit on the naughty step?"

"No, but I would like you to meet a friend of mine."

Bella's eyes widened as a huge figure dominated the door frame.

"This is Kirk." Edward told her dispassionately. "I'd hoped you two wouldn't have to meet, but since you insist on being stubborn, Kirk here is going to re-educate you."

"Afraid to get your hands dirty?"

"Oh no, I just want you to beg for him to stop."

"Don't hold your breath."

He threw her at the feet of the giant and stepped away.

"All yours."

The man's face cracked into a gruesome smile and Bella braced herself for the impact.

It never came.

Instead the sound of violence reached her ears, and the sight of a semi-transformed werewolf greeted her eyes.

"That stupid witchling!" Edward hissed.

Bella laughed. "Cavalry's here."

The snarls that echoed through the warehouse told her that Jasper and Emmett had arrived.

Drops of saliva hit her face and Bella looked up cautiously, scrambling back as the now fully transformed wolf stalked towards her. Bella caught a glimpse of huge teeth before the beast lunged towards her and her arms flew in front of her face in a vain attempt to ward off the imminent attack.

A scream of anger reached her ears before hot blades tore at her arms and the wet sound of flesh hitting the floor caused her to pass out.


	26. Chapter 26

Jasper found that killing Edward, for all that he was once family, was surprisingly easy.

Perhaps it was his rage at seeing his baby sister being mauled.

Or maybe the despair that she could die.

Whatever it was, it fuelled him, and tearing Edward apart to reach the devil that had Bella was his only focus.

The beast whimpered once before the force of Jasper's attack sent him careening into the warehouse wall. The wolf's head cracked on impact and the hound twitched only once before becoming still.

Emmett stood still, aware that one false move could trigger his brother's wrath.

He needn't have worried.

Jasper was focused fully on the still body of Bella. Her arms were severely damaged, and blood covered her face and chest.

But she was alive.

Jasper darted out into the night with her in her arms.

She needed Carlisle.

"I can't help her."

"_What?"_ Jasper hissed.

"I cannot help her. Her arms are already healing. She was bitten, Jasper."

"So?"

"She is turning into a werewolf." Carlisle explained shortly. "In the next few hours she will become rabid."

"It's best if we just leave her, Jasper." Alice said gently.

"No." Jasper denied. "I won't leave her. Not again. You can all go if you want. But I won't."

"It won't change anything if you stay, Jasper. She'll still die."

"Elena didn't." Savannah said by the door. "Maybe the Pack can help."

Carlisle sighed.

"It doesn't matter. If you call them, we have to leave. If you don't leave them, we'll still leave."

"Then go." Jasper bit out, already reaching for the mobile offered by Savannah.

Carlisle nodded and slowly the family left the house.

It wasn't that they wanted to leave. It was because they had to. Carlisle's ties with the Volturi were too strong, there was no way Caius would forgive him in aiding a newly turned wolf.

The phone was answered as soon as it rang.

"Savannah? Are you okay?" Elena asked urgently.

"She's fine," Jasper replied, his voice thick. "Bella, Bella isn't. She was Bitten."

Silence filled the line.

"Jasper?" a new voice. Jeremy. "Is she still alive?"

"Yes. She's burning up though."

"That's fine, Jasper I need you to get her somewhere comfortable but contained."

"The basement, I can put her there." Some years ago Jasper had altered the space, making it his own.

"That's good. We'll be there soon. Put her in the basement and don't touch her. Everything from now is up to her."

Jasper nodded, forgetting he was on the phone, before handing it back to Savannah, and headed towards the basement.

Indescribable anger pulsed through Bella's veins.

She was _not_ going to die like this. Not on her back burning with fever. Not her.

Tremors wracked through her frame, her hands scrambling for purchase on the smooth floor.

Above she could hear voices. Two women, two men? No, three.

She wonders briefly how she can hear them, and then the shakes start again and she is swept under a wave of pain.

When she next came to it was to experience uncontrollable pain.

She felt her muscles and bones snap, her skin recede, her spine bow, her face lengthen and fur sprouted randomly.

She screeched and screamed and begged for it to stop but it didn't. Instead her words became grunts and her screams whines.

Then it was over.

Unfamiliar smells reached her nose and her vision was strange, but that anger was still there beneath the surface.

She snapped.

The basement became her prey as she destroyed everything within her reach with her new paws and jaw.

The door above her opened briefly and she snarled at the new comer, a grey wolf with warm eyes. He pounced at her, keeping her focused purely on him. She evaded on instinct but eventually she tired, and the grey wolf cornered her between the wall and him warm body.

She snapped futilely, before flopping down on the floor with an exaggerated huff.

He lay next to her, keeping her warm with his body.

Bella felt herself relax despite herself, her eyes drifting shut into sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Bella woke slowly, surprised to feel her hands rubbing against bleary eyes.

The last thing she knew huge paws had sprung out of twisted flesh…

She stilled as the realisation washed over her.

She was a werewolf now.

Bella chuckled softly.

After all that begging she did to Edward to change her, and all his repeated denials, her humanity was inevitably lost.

Bella sighed internally and closed her eyes once more, deciding to snuggle against that wonderful source of heat behind her.

Wait…

"What the hell!" Bella scrambled up and away from the stranger in front of her, blushing lightly as she dimly registered his nakedness.

The man, for there was no doubt that was what he was, woke up with her yell, but seemed content to watch her retreat.

"You'll get used to it." The man told her, stretching.

"Used to what?" Bella asked.

"Being naked," he clarified.

Bella snorted.

"Please, I'm friends with a bunch of shifters, it's not the nakedness that's freaking me out. It's the fact that I have a huge gap in my memory and I woke up naked to a strange guy!"

The man laughed, a surprisingly pleasant sound which Bella would never admit under any circumstance. At all.

"I'm Nick," he said standing. "That make you feel better?"

"A bit,"

He snagged a slightly ripped blanket from the floor and handed it to Bella, who wrapped it round her gingerly as he walked over the stairs to grab the boxer shorts that had appeared there.

"Do you know what happened to you?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I got bit. Then I changed into a wolf." Bella replied woodenly.

"Things will change for you now," Nick said gently, "You're senses will be enhanced, and you'll be stronger than your average human. Plus, werewolves use a tonne of energy, so you'll need to eat more too." Bella nodded, this made sense to her. "You'll also have mood swings more often for a while. It's a side effect of the Change. They'll make you more volatile, and your Changes will be random."

"And after they settle?"

"Then you'll need to change at least once a week."

"So what you're telling me is that I'm going to be in permanent PMS for the foreseeable future? Great." Bella groused, sinking down to the floor to lean against the wall. Nick came and sat next to her, his legs stretched out in front of him.

The two sat in silence for a while, before Bella worked up the courage to speak.

"Hey Nick?"

"Hmm?"

"What'll happen to me now?"

Before Nick could reply, the basement door opened and a dark haired man started down the stairs. Bella inched closer to Nick as the man came nearer, she thought she knew him, but she couldn't be sure. Nick looked down curiously when he felt the warmth of her hand on his arm, gripping onto him for comfort.

Jeremy stopped a fair distance from them, crouching down in an effort to show he wasn't a threat.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

She nodded mutely, still curled into Nick's side.

"Do you remember me? I'm Jeremy, I think we only met the once."

Bella nodded uncertainly.

Jeremy hesitated before asking his next question, remembering Elena's early days all too clearly.

"Do you know what happened to you?"

Once more she nodded, before pressing her entire body up against Nick. She didn't want to be quizzed any more, she decided, and turned her face into Nick's shoulder.

She'd already faced the fact she was a werewolf.

She wouldn't cry about it, nothing would change.

But for now, all she wanted to do was curl up and sleep, and dream away the tired feeling in her bones.

So that's exactly what she did.


	28. Chapter 28

Like all good sleeps, they eventually come to an end, and when Bella woke up once more she was alone.

She felt a momentary pang at the loss of Nick, before shaking her head clear of such feelings. They hadn't helped her before, she wouldn't help her now.

She stood up gingerly, dumping the blanket on the floor, and started to explore the basement. She hadn't been in there before, it was always Jasper's private space.

Right now, however, it looked like a tornado had hit.

She frowned as memories danced behind her eyes, brief flashes of breaking wood and tearing plastic.

She tensed as the door opened, a slender figure descending into Bella's cage.

"Elena?" Bella asked hesitantly.

The woman paused, taking in Bella's tense frame before walking forward slowly. The young girl had been through much in her life, but it had made her stronger.

Elena could respect that.

"Are you okay?" she asked Bella, softly.

"I'm fine."

"Do you want some clothes?"

Bella shook her head, "I'll just ruin them."

Elena raised an eyebrow.

"You don't seem all that bothered about being naked." She stated it, but Bella could hear the question behind her words and a light blush worked its way across her skin.

"The guys were teasing Leah cos she's the only girl and she didn't want them to see her naked." Bella paused, and smiled lightly at Elena. "So I stripped off and shut them all up."

"And that's why you have no modesty?"

"A point needed to be made."

Elena laughed.

"You're an interesting girl, Bella."

Bella grinned.

"Thanks!"

Later that day Bella sprawled out on top of the blanket reading on of the books that had survived the destruction of the room.

She hadn't gotten far in when the yelling started.

One voice she recognised straight away as Jake, and immediately she began to worry for his safety when she identified the southern twang of the second man.

She stood warily, her fear and worry infecting her thoughts.

Her body shook, her flesh trembled.

She doubled over in pain as the emotions forced her body to change.

Once her tremors had stopped, she hopped over the debris that she thought was once a desk and hid, her sensitive hears picking up every word from above.

"She belongs with us!" Jake yelled, "With her friends and family!"

"She isn't a shifter like you," Clay rebutted, "She's a full on werewolf!"

The two men continued to argue, and Nick growled deep in his chest at the thought of Bella being taken away.

Elena stood to the side of the room and opposite her stood Jasper, watching Clay verbally beat the boy into submission, when noises from below caught her attention and her own ire rose. The whimpers and whines of Bella revealed her distress, and Elena would be damned before she let it continue.

"Enough!" She stated forcefully, gaining the attention of all in the room. "Clay, go check on Bella." Her husband grumbled at her. "Now." She repeated, and watched him retreat into the basement to calm the Changed teen.

Next, Elena faced the shifter. "Bella is unstable right now, moving her would be dangerous. Besides she deserves a choice in her future, not to have it taken away from her by those who would mean well."

"She is a part of our Pack!" he protested vainly, knowing that he would soon be forced to leave.

"Be that as it may," Jeremy began from the kitchen door, "It is still Bella's decision."

Jasper clapped his hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Let it go for now." He advised. "Let them help her."

Jake ignored him, shaking Jasper's hand away with disgust, and stalked out of the house.

Clay sat on the steps as Bella hesitantly emerged from behind the shattered desk. She sat a few meters away from him, and glared at the ceiling.

"Glaring at it won't make it melt, you know."

Bella just looked at him, waiting for him to say his piece.

"So, are you a monster now?"

Bella huffed at him and scratched her ear, ignoring the question entirely in favour of lying down.

"Jesus you're accepting."

Bella chuffed in response.

"And insane."

Bella attempted to roll her wolf eyes, a strange sensation and one she vowed never to do again.

"Want to see what you look like?" he offered suddenly.

Bella's head shot up in surprise, before nodding eagerly.

Clay disappeared briefly to get a mirror before returning, laughing as Bella examined her wolf form for the first time.

Her coat was a deep brown, with white socks decorating her feet. A long white smudge decorated her muzzle, and Bella pawed at it slightly. Her tail waved behind her, happy to finally see what she looked like.

The wolf like part of her brain froze, entranced by the movement of the strange appendage.

She dived for it.

Clay backed away towards the stairs, chuckling all the while as Bella chased her tail, determined to catch it.


	29. Chapter 29

A couple of weeks passed and Bella began to feel more in control. Her bite wound still hurt, and her changes were sporadic but the constant visits from Nick helped her keep track of time. Jeremy visited from time to time and explained more about werewolf society. He had told her that like Elena she would be in constant danger from the Mutts. For her own protection she had been accepted into the Pack, no arguments. Bella accepted it, something inside her told her to obey (which she attributed to her now being a fluffy overgrown dog), but if she was honest she was grateful for the chance to spend more time with Nick. Elena came too, but Bella got the feeling that Clay was always listening at the basement door for any sound of trouble.

Jasper never came though.

The hurt she felt at her brother's abandonment hadn't helped her issues at all, and it had taken Nick 3 days to calm her to explain her to explain why. Apparently werewolves and vampires were 'archenemies' as declared by some head honcho in Italy. It was safer for him if he stayed away from her so he could claim not to have seen the new female werewolf. He hadn't left however, Nick was quick to assure her, as he wanted to make sure she was safe and happy. The other Cullens had though. Bella was surprised to find she wasn't too hurt at that, but decided that she wouldn't ponder it, and instead simply accept it for it was.

It couldn't last long though, and Jasper had to leave, the draw to his mate becoming too strong to ignore. He stood at the closed door of the basement and said his goodbyes, Bella pressing her face against the cool wood. He left immediately and Bella Changed, the misery of losing her brother easier to deal with as a wolf. Nick joined her in the basement also Changed and comforted her the best he could. Eventually she fell asleep next to him, her nose buried in his fur.

It was a week after that when Bella received clothes.

With her transformations under control she was no longer at risk of destroying them every couple of hours. They felt itchy at first, Bella had gotten used to not having the fabric rub against her skin, but she soon forgot about them as today she was finally being let out of the basement. Her excitement though was tinged with slight sadness. Since she had herself under control it was safe to move her to Stonehaven. She may have been free from her temporary cage, but she was also leaving home.

She emerged into the living room slowly, not sure who would be in there. Elena smiled warmly at her, gathering her into a tight hug. Clay stood to the side, but not even he could deny that for such a young werewolf, Bella was doing exceptionally well. Nick smiled at her also, masking his disappointment at her clothed form. Though he would admit it to no one.

The Pack headed towards the cars, Bella lagging behind slightly.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked quietly, taking his hand.

"Just smells weird." She replied at the same volume. Privately she wondered why since the others could hear every word said.

She didn't wonder about the warmth of his palm.

"It's okay, it gets better with time."

He opened the door for her with a sweeping bow to make her laugh, and Elena rolled her eyes at his antics.

Her laughter died as they walked to the car.

"I'm really leaving Forks aren't I?"

Elena stopped and faced Bella, her face serious.

"Not for forever. You'll visit I'm sure, but now it's best to get you to Pack territory."

"Promise?"

"Sure, Bella."

Bella smiled suddenly.

"I'll hold you to that."


	30. Chapter 30

**So. This is it. The final chapter. Thank you everyone for sticking with this, I couldn't have done it without you :)**

* * *

_1 month later_

The door to the two bedroom flat slammed shut as Bella stormed in, much to Nick's amusement.

"Rough day?" he asked.

She huffed and flopped onto the couch next to him.

"It's those two idiots again."

"The twins?"

"Yeah. They seem to believe that since there's two of them there's double the awesome when in fact there's not even half the awesome of one person the silly, air-headed bints."

Nick chuckled lightly, used to her outbursts about the twins on the same cooking course as her.

"Well, you could've stayed at Stonehaven…" he trailed off, waiting for her inevitable response.

"NO! I know I'm meant to just ignore it but goddammit I didn't wanna listen to two couples having sex!"

"So you came here to listen to me have sex? Why Bella!" Nick gasped, earning himself a smack on the arm.

"No, I came here to learn how to cook." Her face brightened suddenly. "I got a call from Emily earlier. She said that the offer on the diner got accepted! The pack are going to help her refurbish it and clean the kitchen next week."

Nick smiled, pleased for the genuine happiness glittering in his small housemate's eyes. For her and Emily this was a dream come true. He knew the real reason she had joined him in New York, it was because the culinary school was part of that dream, with the end result being her and Emily back together in La Push looking after their boys.

Sometimes, when Nick lay awake at night listening to Bella tossing and turning, he wondered whether that dream would one day include him.

* * *

It was Sunday.

Sunday meant that Nick and Bella would arrive promptly at 10am at the Santonio residence where Bella, Tony and Nick would cook a Sunday roast.

Well, Bella and Tony cooked. Nick supervised.

And stole bits of food.

Occasionally the rest of the Pack would appear, and those Sundays were extra loud and extra hectic. Inevitably the Pack would change and run together, Jeremy usually staying behind with Jaime. It was on Sundays that Elena, Clay and Nick would teach her how to change on command and how to hunt. Usually she kept close to Nick, content to simply run and the adrenaline rush through her.

Later the wolves would fall asleep, to wake up human again. To the amusement of both Clay and Elena the other two would always end up very close to each other, so close that more than once Clay had accused them of snuggling.

They would walk back together, modesty be damned, to find most of the house asleep. The morning would find them sprawled out in the living room in the spare clothes Tony kept in the spare room's dresser. Such habits meant however that, although being a werewolf had cured most of it, Bella would nearly always trip over someone in her rush to get out the front door and to school.

Yes, Bella thought as the keys jangled in her hand, it wasn't a bad life, the one she'd found herself in, and she could only hope that as time passed it only got better.

* * *

In a small car downwind a blonde man watched as Bella rushed down the front path and to her car, fumbling with the keys in her haste. At the front door a shirtless man appeared and called to her, bringing a bright smile to his little sister's face.

Jasper put his car in gear and drove off, content in the knowledge that Bella was safe and with people who loved her. He could live with that.

* * *

**And that's all folks!**

**Unfortunately I don't a see a sequel happening for this, but if you have any questions I'll be happy to answer them :)**

**I'm going to get back to Once Upon a Wish and Cursed now, so I will see you soon!**

**Much hugs**

**Lizzie Hopscotch**


End file.
